Overshadowed
by Swish42
Summary: Zelgadis tries another cure, but must pay a heavy price. Will he survive, does he die? Well, he's just 'mostly' dead. COMPLETE
1. Goodbye

Slayers: Overshadowed

_Authors Note: Originally this was going to be a short story, but the story took on a life of its own after a certain point. All of the Slayers characters make an appearance except for Filia. She's still working diligently at her pot and mace shop as she should. There will be a bit of shipping going on, but only for laughs. I don't like writing romance, so it will be minimal and comical. Reviews are appreciated as always and I hope you enjoy the craziness. This story is meant for pleasure and fun and laughs and I don't own Slayers._

_Also, if you don't already know, I write everything in present tense. I know it is unusual, but it's something I do._

**Prequel: The Author**

_The Lord of Nightmares is feeling capricious once more as she watches the world flow by without her from her sea of gold. She is ready to have some fun. Whether it's because the lord likes to cause mayhem or simply doesn't care, no one can really say. Watching her favorite band of young teens, the goddess decides to screw with fate for no reason in particular; perhaps it is just to make life interesting. All of the players are almost in place, all she has to do is roll the die and watch the magic. In this game with fate the Lord of Nightmares decides to use Zelgadis as her main pawn. With him, she is sure to turn the Slayers world upside down. Her name shall now be fate, destiny, and coincidence._

**Day One: Goodbye  
><strong>

The Slayers group is in Seyruun finishing up one of Zelgadis's newest cure schemes. Technically Lina and Gourry are only here because they are out of money and hungry. The fact that they happen to be here in Seyruun, at the moment, is purely a coincidence. The chimera is a different matter though. In order to attempt his latest cure Zelgadis needs a device to contract and control massive amounts of magic. His choices are either Taforashia or Seyruun; since he'd much rather spend his time with Amelia rather than Pokota, the choice is an easy one.

Now, the cloud of dust around Zelgadis's massive machine is beginning to settle as Lina, Gourry and Amelia wait to see if the experiment is a success. They are disappointed, but not surprised.

"Well I guess it's no surprise," Lina says as Zelgadis sighs in defeat yet again. He isn't disappointed really, ever since their last bout with Rezo his search for a cure hasn't been as intense. Inside he still feels a slight twinge of regret, as his gaze rests on his human companions. While studying them he is also reminded of why he won't give up. To be normal, to walk down the street without fear or hate staring him in the back and most importantly to forget. To escape the memory of Rezo's cruelty and his own inability to chose his fate. He wants to feel the world again, not just experience the hard grit of his own fingers. Zelgadis will never give up.

The chimera begins to feel light headed, an unforeseen side effect of having massive amounts of magic pumped into him. Basically, Zelgadis dies.

The Lord of Nightmares is really having fun today.

"Zelgadis!" Amelia cries as she rushes towards Zelgadis with Lina and Gourry quickly following behind her. Amelia kneels beside him to cast a resurrection spell and Lina joins her. Their efforts do nothing to help their friend, Lina can tell, but Amelia keeps trying anyway.

"Mister Zelgadis! Mister Zelgadis! You must be alright, it isn't fair. It just isn't fair." The princess begins pounding on his chest arguing against a cold fate. Due to fatigue, after trying many futile attempts to revive Zelgadis, Amelia collapses over his chest and begins to hiccup. She refuses to cry. Zelgadis means something to her, and she is just starting to accept those feelings, but now it is too late.

Lina doesn't move to stop the princess, but after a while of watching, Lina slowly moves towards her. She reaches over and carefully hugs Amelia, removing the girl who has draped herself over Zelgadis's body. Lina tries to be of comfort, but how can she when she feels empty inside as well. Lina is actually crying.

"Dam-it Zel." Lina says under her breath as she tries to come to grips with what has just happened. This can't be real. Can it? He's died right in front of her eyes once more. She didn't even try to do anything to stop that idiot.

Gourry hasn't moved. At first he is just staring in shock, but it doesn't take long for him to recover. He is a warrior and knows how to handle such things, which doesn't make it any easier. Gourry patiently waits for the girls to step away from Zelgadis's body and only then does he silently makes his way to his friend's side.

"Zel," Gourry says quietly and bows his head. Lina only nods at Gourry, but he knows what she wants him to do. Gently, Gourry hoists Zelgadis's body into a sitting position as he prepares to pick him up. Zelgadis is heavy so it takes all of his concentration to position himself comfortably around the unmoving body. He only slightly hears Lina's instructions on how they are going to break the news to Prince Phil and the kingdom, when something catches Gourry off guard. Faintly, Gourry feels a slight warmth still emitting from Zelgadis's body and tastes the humid breath barley escaping Zelgadis's mouth. Immediately, Gourry lowers the body again, putting his ear to Zelgadis's chest. But between Amelia's hiccups and Lina's distracting voice it is too loud to hear anything.

"Shhh," he briskly motions for the two girls to quiet down as he lowers his head once again to Zelgadis. Lina is about to bash him on the head for being so rude, but stops when she actually watches Gourry.

The clothing Zelgadis is wearing too thick so he can't hear anything, which frustrates the swordsman. It doesn't help that Zelgadis is made of rock which only makes it harder for Gourry to make out a heartbeat. There's got to be some way to tell whether or not this guy is alive. So instead he puts his ear to Zelgadis's mouth. This time there is no mistake, Zelgadis is definitely breathing, but only faintly. It is as if he is in a deep sleep. Gourry coughs as he smells the heavy coffee scent on his breath as it enters his own lungs. After a slight gag at the strong smell Gourry gives the girls a thumb up. "He's alive!" Gourry says.

The girls are thrilled. Amelia sends for all of the white mages in the kingdom, but no one can figure out what is wrong with the chimera. The only thing they can guess is that Zelgadis is slowly dying, so until they can figure out what is wrong with the chimera, they hook him up to a machine to keep him alive. The contraption is very similar to what Eris used on copy Rezo. It is the same principle, using magic to sustain the body. Theoretically, over time the machine should replenish Zelgadis's empty magic pool and life force.

That night no one sleeps well, even Gourry. Amelia and Lina are worried about Zelgadis, although Lina will deny it. She isn't about to admit how much she actually cares about the stupid blue man. As for Gourry, something is bothering his insides making it difficult to sleep. Perhaps it is something he ate, no matter how unlikely. He eventually falls asleep unaware of the plight his body is about to experience.

_Authors Note: Well I just killed Zelgadis, almost. The Lord of Nightmares will have a big role in this story, but she will not be mentioned by name very often. Usually her name will be fate, destiny, and coincidence from here on in. Hopefully she'll stay capricious throughout this story. The other chapters will be much longer than this one, so don't be fooled by the short prequel. On another note, it was fun actually letting one of Zelgadis's cures nearly kill him._


	2. Wake Up

**Day Two: Wake Up **

In the morning Zelgadis awakens bright and early like he usually does. Yes, Zelgadis is really alive, but with that familiar haze floating about his head he can't remember dying at the moment. A good cup of strong coffee should take care of that problem, so he removes the sheets from on top of him, making his way out of the soft covers. It is than that he realizes that his skin is not made of stone and that he can actually feel the cold ground beneath his feet. Zelgadis's heart jumps nearly out of his new skin, did the experiment work? Is he human again?

Unfortunately, fate is purposefully not being kind to him today. Everything that can go wrong will go wrong, even if it goes against logical conditions.

Clumsily, Zelgadis stagers towards the dresser mirror at the far side of the room. What he sees shocks him. The face staring back at him is none other than Gourry Gabriev.

Zelgadis screams.

A couple of rooms down, Lina is rudely awakened from her sleep when she hears Gourry screaming at the top of his lungs. It is much too early for a grown man to be screaming at this time of day, so she clumsily and quickly gets dressed, making her way to the dead man's room. Gourry deserves a big fat slam on the head for waking her up so early.

"Gourry open up!" Lina says. She is determined to have her demands met as she bangs on his door.

Meanwhile, Zelgadis has been panicking, what is going on, what is he suppose to do, is he alive, is he dead? What kind of cure is this? All of these thoughts enter his mind before he hears the loud thumping on his door and an angry sorceress screaming at him. Should he tell her what is happening or should he pretend that nothing is wrong. The situation is more than a little embarrassing, it's a nightmare.

"Uh, Lina?" Zelgadis asks as the voice of Gourry answers. This is going to take some getting used to. Unlike playful cartoon shows, his voice still sounds like Gourry even though he is the one talking. Realistically speaking it is imposable for Gourry's vocal cords to change overnight.

"Don't you '_uh Lina_' me. Open this right door now!" Lina says, beginning her knocking fit once more on the door.

"I don't think I will," Zelgadis says. He knows better than to open the door to Lina, he is positive that the girl wants to hit him . . . or Gourry that is. Zelgadis looks at the mirror again and tries to concentrate, completely ignoring the girl hollering at him on the other end of his door. Zelgadis now remembers the experiment failing, he then remembers dying, Amelia had a bad case of hiccups and Lina was trying not to cry, than Gourry picked him up and noticed that he was breathing. That's probably when he entered Gourry's body. That's it! While his body was slowly dying Zelgadis somehow possessed Gourry. But is that possible? Did the experiment make it possible? No, that can't be the only reason, although it probably did help.

Meanwhile, Lina is preparing a fire spell, but Zelgadis doesn't care, he's almost figured it out. Zelgadis believes that it is his blow demon part that saved him. A blow demon has the ability to occupy other objects, since they are primarily astral beast. Many sorcerers are able to put blow demons into armor and other items to make their magical ability higher. He remembers fighting a sorcerer some time ago who had two shoulder pads that were possessed by blow demons. In this way Zelgadis figures that he somehow transferred his essence into Gourry yesterday, but he can only do that if Gourry has a large magical pool for him to occupy.

Zelgadis gasps as he realizes just how large Gourry's magical pool is, right when Lina bursts through the door with her fire spell.

"Lina, now isn't a good time," Zelgadis says as he backs away from Lina. He is trying to avoid looking desperate, but that is difficult to do. While he finally has a normal body, this is not what he wanted at all.

"Look what you made me do, Gourry!" Lina says pointing to the smoldering door. She sighs and rubs her temples with aggravation; it is too early for her to be dealing with a peanut brain right now. "Gourry please come here for a minute." Zelgadis doesn't move. He knows that Gourry will listen to anything Lina says without question. In fact, as soon as Lina came to the door Gourry would have opened it. But Gourry is still asleep at the moment, unaware that his body is out of his control.

On another note, Zelgadis knows that Gourry is still in this body, he can sense him sleeping and Zelgadis wants to keep it that way as long as he can. If Lina manages to hit him, Gourry will certainly wake up and Zelgadis doesn't want to deal with that right now. He has enough on his mind already.

"Gourry?" Lina starts to tap her foot. The grumpy teen is definitely not a morning person.

Gloomily Zelgadis consents to the fact that he needs to tell Lina about this, he can't lie to her face. Besides, he is going to need her help, although it kills him to admit it to himself. But how does he prove it, will she believe that such a thing is possible?

On second thought, Zelgadis figures just telling her the truth is proof enough. "Lina I'm sorry for waking you up so early, but I couldn't help screaming. I am Zelgadis and I woke up in Gourry's body, wouldn't you scream if that happened to you?"

Lina stares at Gourry. It is too early for this, she thinks to herself again, but she answers out loud, "You expect me to believe that nonsense?"

Zelgadis rolls his eyes, which is quite a sight since he's in Gourry's body. Gourry never rolls his eyes. "Think Lina; would Gourry come up with such a creative excuse this early in the morning?"

Lina blinks a few times as this new information sinks in. Now it is bluntly obvious that the thing standing in from of her is not Gourry. "Okay, say I believe you, if you're Zelgadis than where is Gourry."

"He is asleep right now." Zelgadis calmly says with slight disinterest. Isn't it obvious that Gourry is asleep?

"Alright, if you're really Zelgadis tell me what the name of the demon lord is," Lina says.

Zelgadis glares at Lina, this isn't necessary and it is humiliating, she's just playing with him now. Not only that, but such a question really speaks poorly of the swordsman he is currently dwelling inside. Zelgadis sighs and answers, although he is slightly tempted to respond incorrectly just out of spite. "The demon lord is Shabranigdo," he says. "Gourry would have said something like Shabrabingo."

"Alright you are definitely Zelgadis, you have some explaining to do," Lina takes Zelgadis's arm and drags him to the dining hall. When they arrive, Amelia has already eaten and left to go and check on Zelgadis's body, much to Lina's disappointment. Why is the princess like this? Now she is going to have to track her down, no point in having Zelgadis explain everything twice.

"I'll go grab Amelia, you wait here," Lina says as she rushes out of the room with a drumstick in hand. She wants to eat something.

Unfortunately, as soon as Zelgadis smells the delicious food Gourry wakes up, mentally pushing Zelgadis aside as he begins to engulf the food set before him. Zelgadis begins to shout Gourry's name inside his head, but Gourry can't hear him. Nothing can come between the swordsman and his breakfast.

Inside Zelgadis is pounding on Gourry's conscious to no avail. Either Gourry is amazing or just a plain idiot. 'Why me', Zelgadis moans to himself as he gazes at the food he is eating. Zelgadis can feel, see, taste and smell everything Gourry can, but he has no control over what goes into his mouth. It makes Zelgadis feel sick, it's like his brain is going left while his body is going right. This sick feeling catches Gourry's attention, because now he feels slightly sick too.

Gourry stops and looks at his food, last he checked bacon didn't disagree with him in any way. He likes bacon. Before Gourry has the opportunity to think anymore on his puzzling situation. Lina bursts into the room dragging Princess Amelia behind her.

"Alright Zelgadis, now tell us what's going on." Lina says as she sits across from Gourry and starts stuffing her face. Now she can actually start to enjoy her morning, thank goodness for small favors.

Amelia comes close to Gourry's face, which startles the man. "Is that really you Mister Zelgadis?" Amelia asks with eyes shining bright with hope and concern.

"What are you talking about?" Gourry asks carefully, with Amelia still inches in front of him. The swordsman doesn't let Amelia's strange behavior distract him from eating, and the large man continues to scarf down his food. Inside Gourry, Zelgadis panics as his essence begins to leave Gourry's body through his breath and enter Amelia.

"No, not again," Zelgadis screams mentally as he enters Amelia's body.

Gourry actually hears Zelgadis's mental screams and searches the room mystified, has Zelgadis been here the whole time and he didn't see him. As soon as Zelgadis occupies Amelia, the blue spirit (aka Zelgadis) passes out due to the strain. So no one is aware of what has just transpired. A convenient mishap for the oblivious group of slayers.

"Don't play dumb," Lina says. Gulping down her drink, Lina realizes that perhaps Gourry finally woke up. Not surprising since there is a lot of delicious food here, she knows Gourry well enough to know this. Without missing a beat Lina hits Gourry on the head, hoping to snap Zelgadis back, but since Zelgadis is no longer inside Gourry her actions have no effect on the swordsman.

"Ouch," Gourry cries and begins to whine slightly. "Lina that hurt!" He rubs his head and tries to get back to his food. Lina puts her hands on her hips and glares at Gourry while settling back down into her chair.

"Are you sure Mister Zelgadis was possessing Mister Gourry?" Amelia asks carefully.

"I'm positive Amelia," Lina says. "Maybe something happened to him as soon as Gourry woke up." Lina continues to try and coax Zelgadis out of Gourry, which is hilarious to watch, but her efforts are futile. The mages run some tests on Gourry after breakfast and do find an astral essence still lingering around him, but they deduce that Zelgadis is no longer inside him. Gourry is relieved and Lina is frustrated. Lina wants to know what is going on. Serves her right for going off to find Amelia and leaving her idiot swordsman alone.

Amelia has to leave Zelgadis's care to Lina and Gourry as she concentrates on her civic duties for her country. First she visits with a diplomat in the study, than helps her father and uncle with some paperwork, and finally goes off to visit an orphanage. The duties of a princess are not always glamorous, but she is happy to help in any way she can. Amelia likes spending time with the people of Seyruun, even after having one of the baby orphans spit up on her. After this disgusting display of love from the baby she is holding, her feelings still do not change. She smiles through it all, and it is no act. Before joining her friends for lunch Amelia decides to take a bath, she needs a breather and a chance to clean up after the spit up incident at the orphanage.

Meanwhile, Zelgadis has been unaware of Amelia's eventful morning and is finally gaining consciousness, but his timing can't be any worse. Amelia is in the middle of enjoying her warm bath. Fate is purposefully out to make Zelgadis's life horrible right now, but not just for him. Right as Amelia is about to look down at herself Zelgadis tries to close his eyes, but he quickly realizes that since he is looking out of Amelia's eyes he can't control his own eyes.

Zelgadis gives a yelp inside Amelia's head which causes her to jump with a start and look around the room. She moves into a battle stance ready to let her fists of justice fly towards any peeping tom that may happen to be around. Amelia is always ready to fight for justice no matter where it is, even while in the bathroom.

Inside Amelia's head, Zelgadis is blushing, causing Amelia to blush as well, which confuses her even more. "Amelia, please close your eyes." Zelgadis says to her.

"Why, who said that." Amelia says. She turns quickly in the tub sloshing the warm water around with her feet and over the rim. The last thing she wants to do is close her eyes, she isn't stupid.

"I'm inside of you," Zelgadis says trying to remain calm.

Amelia does not remain calm.

She screams and lowers herself swiftly into the soapy water holding herself close. Zelgadis can feel everything she does which makes him feel flustered all over again. The grip over her body is . . . anyway, Zelgadis is trying to remain calm. Luckily, while Zelgadis can feel everything she can, he cannot read her thoughts. Their souls are completely separate, they just happen to be occupying the same body. And he is not use to having a body like this one.

"Please, put some clothes on," Zelgadis voices inside her. "And don't look at yourself."

Amelia doesn't move. She is still in shock.

Unfortunately, someone outside in the hall must have heard Amelia scream, so it doesn't take long for an overprotective father to come to the bathhouse door.

"Amelia dear, are you alright," Prince Phil says through the door. He is very concerned for his daughter's safety, she hardly ever screams, especially while she is bathing. The occasional justice speech declaration is one thing, but a scream is a scream.

"I-I'm alright Daddy," Amelia says shakily. She tries to come up with a valid excuse for her scream, without exposing the embarrassing situation she is in. What will her daddy say if he finds out? He will probably kill Zelgadis when he gets the chance. "I-I just saw a huge spider, it surprised me." No one will suspect a thing, right?

"Would you like me to . . .?" Phil starts.

"No!" Amelia quickly says cutting him off. "I'm fine daddy, I'll be right out."

Amelia gathers her courage and dresses herself with her eyes closed as Zelgadis tries to keep his mind elsewhere. This is embarrassing for the both of them, but Amelia is relieved that Zelgadis has the decency to at least attempt to protect her privacy. She knows that this is tormenting for Zelgadis as well and wants to help in any way she can.

Eventually, Amelia joins Lina and Gourry for lunch. The two are already eagerly eating away at the buffet set before them. Phil notices his daughter's distress, but doesn't say anything. He will wait. When she is ready, he knows that she will confide in him.

In passing, Prince Phil mentions that Prince Posel and Sylphiel will be visiting soon in order to take a break from rebuilding Taforashia. It isn't a coincidence. Everything will play out for the Lord of Nightmares amusement. Either the Slayers group will go insane or come to know themselves better after this nightmare.

No one seems to hear Prince Phil's remark about their visiters; they are either busy eating or lost in thought. Eventually, Phil leaves the room as Lina and Gourry finish up their second or fifth desert.

"Are you still there?" Amelia asks inside her mind, directing her thoughts towards what she feels to be Zelgadis. Part of her is actually ecstatic to have him so close. He is like a little flame burning inside of her, a bird singing in a cage.

"Yes," he moodily replies back inside her. Zelgadis is not thrilled in the slightest at his current position. Gourry is tolerable compared to this. At least there he has a lot of space inside Gourry; here he is confined by Amelia's subconscious into a corner. Caged like an animal. Amelia is a smart girl, a girl able to defeat him at chess almost every game they play. Zelgadis figures that Amelia is unaware of her commanding pressure over him, but he doesn't have the incentive to fight back.

"I'm going to tell Miss Lina," Amelia says back to him in her mind. She is trying not to be bothered by his cold reaction and decides that the bath incident is too much for him.

"Miss Lina," Amelia says out loud.

"Yeah, what is it?" Lina asks. She pats her stomach with contentment as the food inside her begins to settle.

"I found Mister Zelgadis. He- he's inside me," Amelia blushes.

Lina immediately leans forward as she gives Amelia her full attention. "What? When? How? And what about . . ." Lina says as she thinks about Amelia screaming earlier that day. At this thought Lina starts to laugh, falling to the floor in a puddle of jelly. She nearly dies of laughter at this moment.

"Miss Lina, that isn't nice." Amelia says with defiance. "Friends should not laugh at their companion's misfortune."

Gourry doesn't understand what is going on at all.

Lina eventually regains herself and turns her attention back to Amelia. It is time to get down to business and figure out what is going on. "Alright Amelia, switch with Zelgadis so he can explain to us what is going on."

Amelia nods and falls back inside her mind as Zelgadis carefully slips forward. It's a delicate dance as far as Zelgadis is concerned. He's afraid that one wrong move will cause his current cage to crush him.

The cage slowly disappears as Amelia relinquishes control to her friend. Zelgadis sighs in relief as he clenches and unclenches Amelia's hands. It feels good to be in control again.

"Ehh-hemm," Lina says as she begins to become impatient, rolling her fingers along her crossed arms.

Zelgadis glares at Lina, which is fun since technically the cute faced Amelia is glaring at the sorceress. He then launches into a lengthy explanation of what has happened to his body.

Before he nearly dies, Zelgadis is able to enter Gourry's body, ensuring his survival. Zelgadis also tells them that he is still unsure of how he is able to transfer from one body to the next. So far, every time Zelgadis transfers, he is unable to remain completely aware of what is happening. Not only is he unaware of the transfer, but he also tells them that his real body is still recovering from the mishap cure attempt. It is only a matter of time before his body recovers, but until then Zelgadis is going to need to stay inside a living vessel with a sufficient magic pool in order to remain alive. The Slayers agree to help Zelgadis out and Lina suggests that they try to transfer Zelgadis back to Gourry; since apparently the swordsman has a large enough magic pool. Moreover, no one wants to explain to King Phil that his daughter is currently being possessed by Zelgadis.

The slayers group is not the only ones who hear Zelgadis's explanation of his new curse. Outside, in the garden, Xellos listens intently to the discussion and after some time reports back to his master with this interesting turn of events. The Slayers bad luck is about to be increased tenfold, because that's what happens when fate is run by chaos.

Meanwhile, Gourry is not thrilled about being used for something he hardly understands. Lina and Amelia, who is actually Zelgadis right now, hold Gourry down as Zelgadis tries to transfer himself into the dumb swordsman. Right as Zelgadis begins to slip away he smells Lina's breath and begins to make a snide comment on the rancid odor, but his mind goes blank as he transfers to the new body. Amelia's body is practically throwing Zelgadis out the window, so to speak.

"Did it work?" Amelia asks as she stagers on her feet, regaining control of her body once more.

"I don't know," Lina says. "We'll find out by dinner time I'm sure. His mind is probably blacked out at the moment. Well, Gourry how do you feel."

"Um," Gourry thinks about it. "I don't feel any different?"

"Good," Lina says. "I'll see you two later, alright." And with that she is gone. Lina secretly hopes and prays that all of these transfers don't do any permanent damage to Zelgadis. She isn't too worried about Gourry.

The rest of the afternoon is uneventful for the most part. Sylphiel and Pokota arrive just in time for dinner with the rest of the group. It doesn't take long before Lina and Pokota enter one of their meaningless arguments.

Pokota actually wants to spend some time with Amelia during his visit, but Lina keeps distracting him. The prince is secretly fond of Amelia and wants to make the most of this short vacation.

Sylphiel tries to strike up a conversation with her friends during the meal as well, but no one can hear her over the bickering of the sorceress and stuffed animal.

Prince Phil only sighs as he watches the young people, he is about to intervene when Lina abruptly stops.

"What's wrong Lina? Is the great sorceress finally lost her tact, because that's not the only thing she's missing?" Pokota says cynically. He's running out of good material at this point. Lina glares at the little green man, clutching her eating utensils and threatening to warp the heated metal. She sits down slowly and starts to eat again. Angrily shoving the food down her throat, Lina curses at her bad luck, destiny must be laughing at her right now, and she is laughing.

"How did you get inside me!" Lina screams inside her mind at the blue-ish blob known as Zelgadis. He is desperately trying to avoid the scorching anger Lina is emitting at him in her subconscious.

"Calm down, you think I wanted this to happen," Zelgadis says. He doesn't want to find out if Lina's anger can actually kill him, so he does his best to sooth the enraged woman.

"You're timing couldn't have been worse," Lina says. "Not only was I in the middle of a conversation, I can't do anything about it! Sylphiel, Phil, and Pokota don't know what is going on, and I sure don't want any of them finding out. Especially Pokota. He would become more intolerable than he already is! Imagine the humiliation."

Lina rants at Zelgadis as she attacks her food, everyone stares at her. They are used to seeing Lina eat like a wild animal, but not while she's in the middle of heated bicker with Pokota. Now she is completely ignoring Pokota.

The stuffed Prince doesn't know how to react at first; but Lina is now purposefully paying no heed to him. He decides that Lina is insulting him, which frustrates him to no end.

Pokota is about to launch another assault when Amelia speaks up, she has a hunch that Zelgadis is inside Lina. "Mister Pokota, I've been meaning to tell you something. You too Sylphiel."

Pokota's face relaxes and he gladly turns his attention to the princess sitting next to him. He doesn't want to be impolite with the princess and gives her his full attention.

"It's about Zelgadis," Amelia continues.

Lina breaks her attention away from Zelgadis inside of her and the half eaten food, quickly looking at Amelia with horror. Lina slightly begins to shake her head as she and Zelgadis silently plea with Amelia not to talk about their embarrassing predicament. Lina doesn't realize it at the moment, but Zelgadis is actually the one shaking her head, he is becoming slightly stronger in this ghost form.

Amelia stares at Lina with puzzlement and continues. "I was just going to tell them that Zelgadis isn't doing too well." Lina and Zelgadis sigh in relief.

"Oh dear," Sylphiel says with concern. "What happened?"

"Well he recently tried a new cure, but he ended up almost killing himself," Amelia says. "Right now he's in a machine recovering. He should be alright in a few days."

Lina relaxes in her seat, continuing her meal, as Sylphiel eagerly offers her healing services for Zelgadis. Amelia considers Sylphiel's offer for a moment and decides that it is an idea worth trying after dinner. Lina, Amelia and Zelgadis hope that Sylphiel may be able to speed up the healing process for Zelgadis's chimera body.

Eventually, the group branches off from dinner. Amelia brings Sylphiel and Pokota with her to check on Zelgadis's body, while Prince Phil goes off to take care of business.

Immediately, Lina tries to grab Gourry and force Zelgadis into him, but Gourry runs for his life. The swordsman still doesn't fully understand what is going on; he doesn't want to be forced into anything without understanding what it is. If Lina doesn't want it, why should he want it?

For the rest of night Lina chases Gourry around trying to explain the situation to him. Zelgadis helps Lina in her chase by pointing out several short cuts and certain hallways in an attempt to out maneuver the running warrior. The ghost chimera is quite familiar with the Seyruun palace.

Eventually, Gourry stops running and turns to ask a question of the menace following him in near madness. Said menace is huffing and puffing at the moment because of her unwanted workout.

"So if Zelgadis is inside of you, why not keep him there?" Gourry asks.

"I don't want him inside me!" Lina says. "Isn't it obvious?"

"But if Zelgadis was supposed to be in me in the first place, how did he end up in you instead?" Gourry points out.

The warrior has a point.

Lina hasn't thought of that and she asks Zelgadis if he knows why the transfer didn't work the first time. Zelgadis thinks back on the event, but is met with a blur of confusing feelings and images.

"I don't know Lina?" Zelgadis says honestly. "I'm not entirely sure how I am able to transfer into other bodies."

"This is bad," Lina says out loud. Lina figures that unless they find out how this process works they might be putting Zelgadis into needless danger, along with anyone involved. In order to discover what is going on she decides to hold onto Zelgadis a little longer. "Alright Gourry, your off the hook tonight, but tomorrow I'm going to hand Zel off to you, got it."

Gourry thinks about his options and decides that he doesn't really have a choice in the matter. Gourry is lucky to have avoided the situation for the night. He wishes Zelgadis and Lina goodnight, while making his way to his bed room down the hall. He will rest easy tonight, unlike the previous evening.

Lina gives a heavy sigh and walks to her room, while keeping the chaotic thoughts bouncing around all to herself, which makes Zelgadis a little uncomfortable. Lina is already a scary person, so being inside her is driving Zelgadis up a wall.

"Alright Zel, how do you transfer from one body to another," Lina says. "I'm not going to bed until you figure this out." Lina's attitude is getting on Zelgadis's nerves slightly, so he takes the opportunity to flex his abilities slightly.

Zelgadis crosses Lina's arms and using the mirror across from him, begins to glare at himself. In essence, he is glaring at Lina who has no choice but to watch in horror as she is trapped inside her own body with Zelgadis controlling it without her permission. Zelgadis speaks up. "I don't like this anymore than you do," Zelgadis says using Lina's mouth to speak instead of projecting his thoughts at her. Lina staggers as Zelgadis returns control of her body back to her.

She clenches her fists as the heat rises in her face, such a simple act on Zelgadis's part is enough to prove a point.

"You didn't have to do that!" Lina says stomping her foot.

"I just wanted to test out another theory of mine," Zelgadis says through Lina once more. "At first I thought that I couldn't overpower a body, but now I know that I can."

"Why didn't you do this with Amelia," Lina asks.

"I don't feel inclined to answer that," Zelgadis says coolly. Dropping the subject, Zelgadis recedes deep into Lina. The moody chimera goes silent as he muses over different transfer possibilities while Lina patiently waits. Removing her jewelry and other pieces of equipment she gets ready for bed. Zelgadis is far too lost in his personal thoughts to pay much attention to her nightly rituals. She doesn't bother putting on her pajamas, her travel clothes will have to do for tonight.

As Lina settles into bed Zelgadis comes up with a logical answer. Without even thinking he conveniently uses Lina's mouth to answer. "What I can figure is that I transfer to different bodies through their life stream. This life stream is in the form of the air my vessel breaths in and out. Once the new vessel breaths in the air of my current vessel I am able to transfer from one body into the other. The more I transfer, the stronger I become, thus the reason I am able to easily control you sometimes."

Mentally, Lina shoves Zelgadis's essence to the back her mind as she forcibly takes control of her body once more. He isn't the only one learning new tricks through this difficult situation. They are getting to know themselves better. "Well I would appreciate it if you didn't do that." Lina growls at him inside her mind.

Without another thought Lina turns over to fall asleep, pulling the covers over her head. As soon as Lina becomes unconscious Zelgadis finds it difficult to stay awake. Because Lina's body is shutting down Zelgadis has little choice but to fall asleep as well. He doesn't even have time to contemplate why this didn't happen with Gourry. Basically, Gourry just has that unique ability to sleep while walking.

The room is dark and nothing seems to be amiss, but that's when one expects trouble.

Xellos appears over the bed and keenly watches the two souls sleep. The trickster priest smiles down at them, his new assignment is going to be fun. He can easily see the two forms in the astral plan.

As he studies them Xellos takes a few notes for future reference. One thing Xellos notices is that Zelgadis isn't aware that he still has access to his own large magic pool. In other words, Zelgadis still has access to his body. Xellos is thankful that neither Zelgadis nor Lina are aware of this small fact. The combined force of Lina and Zelgadis's magic capacity is a scary thought.

In the meantime, Xellos patiently waits until Lina reaches a point of REM sleep in her rest cycle. Xellos has been charged with the task of discovering how Zelgadis is able to transfer into other bodies so easily. Thanks to Zelgadis's explanation earlier, Xellos already knows the answer, but this isn't Xellos's only task. He also needs to observe the strengths and weakness of Zelgadis in this once in a lifetime experiment.

Fondly, Xellos nears Lina's face as he considers the strong sorceress carefully. He wonders just how well Lina will handle this oncoming nightmare. Xellos carefully weaves a piece of Zelgadis and Lina's astral presences together as Zelgadis begins to have his reoccurring nightmare. Of all the nights to have such a nightmare, fate chooses tonight. Xellos opens his eyes and grins again; this is going to be so much fun. While Xellos has a great admiration for Lina, he isn't afraid to mess with her a little.

Lina is having a beautiful dream in which she is a shop owner doing exceptional business. Placing magical items on shelves, bartering with customers and chasing out the occasional pests, the new Miss Lina Inverse is thrilled to be in the place she has always dreamed about. Everything is going fine until an unwanted customer appears and it isn't one that Lina can simply toss out. It happens to be Rezo the Red priest.

"What are you doing here?" Lina asks as her wonderful vision begins to fade away into a dark corner of her mind. "Your suppose to be dead,"

"Dead?" He asks. His unseeing eyes seem to burn into her soul. "On the contrary you're the who will wish to be dead."

The shop is replaced by a dense forest. The air is moist and warm, with living green surrounding her. One specific tree has sword marks slashed into its bark. She looks down at herself and is surprised to find that she isn't wearing her normal clothing anymore. Instead she is wearing a tacky white shirt with matching pants. At least the shirt has a stylish double black stripe going down the middle. From behind Rezo's cloak a slew of wires begin to wrap around her body.

"Allow me to grant that wish." Rezo says.

Pain begins to rack her body. It feels like her skin is turning inside out as rocks begin to pierce her flesh and bone. Lina screams, but she can't wake up, no matter how much she tosses and turns Lina is trapped within Zelgadis's mind.

Zelgadis is the first to awaken from the nightmare, and is horrified to find his astral presence seeping into Lina's. Hastily, Zelgadis separates their astral spirits, waking Lina from the horrifying dream. Without even thinking clearly, she stumbles out of bed, lights the lantern, and looks into the mirror. Her legs are still tangled in the sheets as she leans against her dresser. The dream is so real she is expecting to see rocks on her face, but only a small bead of cold sweat trickles down her cheek. Lina searches her face in a desperate attempt to find something that is not there.

"What was that?" Lina screams at herself.

Inside her, Zelgadis is trying to remain cool and collected, but he is finding this to be a difficult task with Lina tearing him apart. "I don't know," he thinks at her helplessly.

"That was supposed to be your nightmare not mine," Lina says griping the rim of the dresser with all of her might. Her nails bite into the aged wood as she attempts to pull herself together.

"I don't know what happened, but I promise it won't happen again." Zelgadis says to her. He mentally puts a wall up around him closing himself off completely from Lina. Zelgadis can't help but feel embarrassed and mortified by this situation. No one saw that day; no one was there, but now someone has seen it. The glow of Zelgadis's soul quivers and dims as he attempts to cover himself, which is all he can do at the moment. He feels naked.

When Zelgadis fails to say anything more, Lina concentrates and finds the icy presence of Zelgadis slightly deadened. "Zel," Lina asks, but he can't hear her. At first Lina is worried, but she knows that he is still there. No matter how hard he is trying, he can't fully hide from Lina. Just like Zelgadis to run away, but Lina didn't expect him to run away inside her. For a moment Lina considers forcibly calling him out, but decides against it. Zelgadis has been through a lot today, it's not easy being helpless. She sighs and puts out the light, heading back to bed. It's only one night, and she plans on getting a good night's rest.

Invisible to Lina, Xellos intently watches and is slightly disappoint by Zelgadis's reaction. Apparently, Zelgadis is adapting to his new astral form quite well. Not just anyone can mask their presence so efficiently or even hide inside someone. That isn't normal. Oh well, at least neither Zelgadis nor Lina suspect foul play from a certain trickster priest. The ghost of Zelgadis immediately assumes that it is his fault. Xellos laughs to himself, now he is off to start experiment number two and for that he's going to need a Hell Masters jar.

_Authors Note: I like long chapters, hope you don't mind. I personally like the bath scene and nightmare sequences the best. Let the embarrassment begin, but there won't be any more naked scenes, this was pushing my limit._


	3. Good Morning

**Day Three: Good Morning**

The next day Lina learns that Sylphiel was able to make some progress on Zelgadis's body, so Lina decides to head to the chamber after her meal. They are keeping Zelgadis's body in one of the lower rooms of the palace. Not only for privacy, but for safety reasons. Lina also plans on bringing Gourry with her, in order to transfer Zelgadis over to him. Lina is ready to pass on this grumpy baton. The moody astral presence is back from hiding inside Lina since late last night, after all, Zelgadis isn't strong enough to keep his presence masked for long. Lina tries to cheer him up, but poor Zelgadis is stuck in glooms-ville.

The other Slayers plans are simple and not really eventful. Sylphiel is off to bake something for Gourry, while Pokota has a private audience with Phil about future relations. Perhaps they are meeting about somehow uniting there two kingdoms? Or perhaps they are discussing future trade between their countries? Whatever their business, it is boring. Speaking of boring, Amelia has some paper work to start, but she is determined to check on Zelgadis as soon as she can get a break.

Down in the room they are keeping Zelgadis's body Lina studies Sylphiel's handy work. Apparently the priestess is actually able to make some progress, but his body still isn't strong enough to sustain Zelgadis's astral presence. For a chimera body, it is amazing that the body has been able to hold up at all. Rezo knew what he was doing when he created this form for Zelgadis.

"Alright Gourry, I'm going to hand Zelgadis off to you." Lina says.

"Um, okay," Gourry answers. He doesn't move and is not exactly thrilled about being used by Lina. Being dressed as a girl was worse for him, but the way Lina is looking at him now reminds Gourry of those days long ago.

"Come closer," Lina says.

Gourry steps a little closer.

"Closer," Lina says again.

He moves a little closer, but is not close enough to smell what she had for breakfast.

"A little bit closer," Lina motions with her finger for him to bend down a little; it is as if she is going to tell him a secret.

Gourry obediently complies.

At the last moment Lina forcefully lets out a mouthful of air onto Gourry. It smells like breakfast and it doesn't smell pleasant. Smelling breakfast being prepared is much more appealing than smelling the aftertaste from someone's mouth.

Gourry coughs as tears gather in his eyes. "Lina, your breath smells terrible and that was mean."

"Yeah, I know," Lina says. "Now if you excuse me I'm going shopping!" She quickly leaves a bewildered Gourry in the room as she dreams of new earrings. This is the reward to herself for babysitting Zelgadis last night.

Gourry decides to find Sylphiel, he vaguely remembers the priestess mentioning something about cooking some food for him. He desperately wants to rid himself of the smell plastered in his nose with something eatable.

It isn't long before Pokota also wanders down into the Zelgadis chamber. He is looking for Amelia and figures that she will be down here checking on Zelgadis, but he is left disappointed. Staring at the chimera, Pokota briefly begins to feel a twinge of jealousy. The feeling is short and he doesn't dwell on it. If Amelia likes Zelgadis so much than what does it matter to him? It's not like he likes Amelia, right? It's not like they have anything in common, right? Pokota turns to leave in mild frustration, but before he can, an invisible trickster priest begins experiment number two. This time Xellos is going to test out Zelgadis's weak vacant chimera body.

Pokota doesn't know what hits him as his soul is forcibly sucked from his stuffed animal form into a dark jar. From the jar Xellos easily transfers the prince into Zelgadis. For good measure, Xellos picks up Pokota's old stuffed body and fazes from the room right as the prince starts to remove himself from the magical machine.

"What happened, what's going on?" Pokota says with a voice that sounds like Zelgadis. He stares down at himself in horror, this can't be right. "I'm Zelgadis? That doesn't make any sense, I'm not Zelgadis I'm Pokota." He says in panic. Whoever is playing this trick on him better be laughing because Pokota certainly isn't. Pokota is lucky that he still knows who he is; after all, he has no comparison or 'brain' to tell him otherwise.

"Miss Lina? Mister Gourry? Are you still down there?" Amelia's voice calls from the hall. Again the coincidences constantly occurring in this nightmare is astounding.

Pokota freezes as horror grips him once more; he doesn't want to be seen like this. For a moment he just stares at the door, unable to move for the fear and confusion that is consuming his mind. As the doors handle jiggles Pokota is forced back into reality. After waking from his befuddled trance, Pokota attempts to reorganize his thoughts. Searching high and low, the prince tries to find his body or at least a place to hide from Amelia.

"Zelgadis is that you?" Amelia asks as she looks at Zelgadis's back.

Pokota doesn't say anything; he doesn't know what to say. Their blue eyes lock onto one another. Amelia doesn't seem to notice her friend's confusion and runs forward giving Pokota a loving hug.

"Oh Zelgadis, Sylphiel's healing spell worked, that's wonderful. I knew that as long as we all tried our best nothing bad could happen to you," Amelia nearly dances as she grips him. "I'm so glad you didn't die, Mister Zelgadis."

At first Pokota doesn't react, he doesn't know how to, but he soon finds himself hugging Amelia back, as the happy girls concern and love washes over him. It feels wonderful. For a while they stay like this in each other's arms. Amelia is shocked at Zelgadis's show of affection, but is enjoying every minute of it. As she studies his eyes she can't help but see a difference. His eyes are not nearly as cold, they are warm and cheerful. Amelia is amazed and realizes that being at deaths doorstep must have had an impact on Zelgadis. Nearly dying because of a cure probably hit him hard. Anyone who lives through that is going to need a hug that's for sure.

Slowly Amelia and Zelgadis stop their embrace. Before Pokota has a chance to explain himself, Amelia remembers her unfinished paper work. Now she wants to get her chores done as soon as possible in order to spend more time with Zelgadis. She also wants to break the awkward silence between them and push away the fact that she is actually hugging Mister Zelgadis.

"I really need to get back to work, I promise that I'll see you later alright Mister Zelgadis," Amelia says as she begins to blissfully skip away.

"Wait," Pokota calls after her.

Amelia stops and turns towards him, maybe she won't have to do her paper work. "Is something wrong?"

"Would- would it be alright if I came with you?" Pokota asks, maybe being Zelgadis isn't such a bad thing.

"Of course!" Amelia says grabbing his hand and leading him to her study. The princess is so thrilled by Zelgadis's interest that she doesn't consider the oddity of taking his hand. Normally Zelgadis would refuse such a friendly gesture, but Amelia justifies her actions in a heartbeat.

In the study Amelia and Pokota set to work. The disguised prince helps Amelia with her paper toil and enjoys the quiet company the princess is offering him. Before the body switch, he was planning on doing this with Amelia anyway, but now in the form of Zelgadis he is rewarded by the glimmering gaze Amelia offers. Amelia must only look at Zelgadis like this and Pokota is thrilled to have her look at him like that right now.

But then again, he thinks to himself, she isn't looking at him with those caring eyes, she is looking at Zelgadis with those eyes. As Pokota finishes reading over the last document he clenches the pen in frustration, successfully snapping the pen in two. Pokota isn't use to this body. As a stuffed animal with no bones or muscles he can't break a pencil with two fingers if he tries. Unless he uses magic.

"Amelia?" Pokota asks.

"Yes, Mister Zelgadis?" Amelia replies.

"I know this is a strange question, but what do you think of Pokota?" The prince can't help but ask. He wants to know, and this is his best and only opportunity to do it.

"What about him," Amelia is thoroughly confused, but doesn't want to let it show. The happiness in Zelgadis's eyes is enough to satisfy the princess. She likes the new look in his eyes.

"Well, I was just wondering whether or not you liked him," Pokota is trying to come up with a Zelgadis like thing to say, while getting the answers he wants. "After all he is a prince . . . and you're a princess." Pokota grabs one of the documents and points at it. "It would be good for the countries of Seyruun and Taforashia."

Amelia smiles, she figures it is in Zelgadis's personality to talk business. "Well, Mister Pokota is a wonderful prince and I'm sure he'll do wonderful things for Taforashia. I suppose a contract between our two countries would bring justice and prosperity to a lot of people, but I'm not sure I want to spend my life with him. I'm not really ready to make a decision like that. But when the time comes I know daddy will support any decision I make." Amelia has stares dancing in her eyes as she thinks of her happily ever after.

"It's because he's a stuffed animal isn't it," Pokota asks as he turns his gaze down onto the paper in his hand. He isn't really looking at it, but he rather look at the white parchment than Amelia at this moment.

Amelia can't ignore and dismiss Zelgadis's strange behavior any longer. His personality just isn't adding up. "Of course it's not about his stuffed body; I could care less about what a person looks like on the outside. I thought you knew that Mister Zelgadis?"

Pokota can't help but feel offended slightly, it's as if she's calling his insides (Pokota's insides) unsatisfactory, but this is only because he is comparing himself with his Zelgadis shell. He stares down at Zelgadis's blue hands and grits his teeth. Pokota realizes that he shouldn't be comparing himself to Zelgadis, he shouldn't even be playing around with this body at the moment, and it isn't right or fair to Amelia. Pokota sadly gazes at the princess. It's only recently that he notices how much he cares about her, she has the same ideas and principles he does. They both love their countries and are devoted to doing what is right no matter what. But he can't be himself, while he is stuck in a form that is not his own. It's just one giant lie.

The false prince stands abruptly from his chair, "Amelia, I'm sorry but . . ." Pokota stops as his head begins to spin. Something isn't right, but he wants Amelia to know the truth. "You need . . . to know . . . that,"

Amelia stands from her desk and quickly makes her way towards Zelgadis. His quivering hands and shaking head doesn't go unnoticed by Amelia and she asks, "What's wrong? Are you feeling alright Mister Zelgadis?"

"I'm fine, but you need to know. . . that you're an amazing person and that I'm willing to wait and that I'll be happy even . . ." Pokota doesn't have the opportunity to finish as his body collapses onto the hard ground.

"Mister Zelgadis! Mister Zelgadis!" Amelia cries as she races towards her friend's fallen form. She calls for some help and the guards quickly hook Zelgadis' body back into the machine.

Silently, Amelia blames herself. She should have known. He just isn't strong enough and yet she let him leave, but she just didn't know. She couldn't have known.

With one last silent sigh Amelia grips her fists in determination. In a flash, the unyielding young woman makes her way out of the room in search of Sylphiel. It is almost lunch time so it shouldn't be difficult to locate her.

Meanwhile, Gourry has been enjoying Sylphiel and Zelgadis's company. Zelgadis is in a better mood, even with Gourry constantly almost blowing his secret. Gourry keeps talking to Zelgadis out loud instead of inside his mind. Lucky for Zelgadis, anytime something strange comes out of Gourry's mouth, Sylphiel only smiles and nods at Gourry. Zelgadis is positive that this girl must have a huge crush on Gourry, because of her abundant amount of patients and constant hue of blushing red. In an attempt to be kind, Zelgadis asks Gourry whether or not the swordsman likes Sylphiel. Gourry happily answers in the positive, which forces Zelgadis to consider whether or not Gourry even realizes the implications of the phrase. In the end Zelgadis accepts the fact that Gourry is a simple and happy idiot and leaves the issue at that. The astral spirit is sure Gourry will be fine, whatever his decision.

Immediately following Xellos's experiment with Pokota; the Mazoku begins to implement experiment number three. This time he wants to test out Zelgadis's transfer technique for himself, by forcing the hand of fate slightly. Fate happily allows Xellos to implement his plan. Destiny isn't working the way it is supposed to anyway, as has been apparent for the last couple of days. The trickster priest wants to know just how much control Zelgadis has over who he possesses.

Once Xellos becomes uninterested with Zelgadis and Gourry's endearing mind games, he begins the secret operation he is happily referring to as 'oops I fell'.

With his invisible staff Xellos trips Gourry, forcing the man to blindly fall on top of Sylphiel. Normally the swordsman isn't so clumsy, but even he can't avoid an invisible force orchestrated by Xellos. Sylphiel and Gourry are shocked, while Zelgadis curses his bad luck once again. Gourry hears Zelgadis's curses as he carefully gets up and helps Sylphiel to her feet.

"I'm so sorry Sylphiel, I don't know what happened?" Gourry says as he looks around the room. He is actually searching for Zelgadis, but no matter how many times he thinks about the blue man he can't find him. Gourry has figured out that he can talk to Zelgadis anytime he wants to inside his mind, even though he still doesn't quite understand the process.

"It's alright," Sylphiel says. She stares at Gourry as he searches his brain for Zelgadis. The concentration he is showing on his face is quite a sight. "Is something wrong, Gourry dear? Did you lose something?"

"I can't find Zelgadis, I think he fell out." Gourry says as he continues his search. The space in his brain and soul is quite large so he has a lot of places to look. That and it's empty.

Sylphiel is thoroughly confused now, she can't ignore Gourry's comment this time and she certainly can't excuse it as him being absent minded again. "But, Gourry Dear, Mister Zelgadis is in that machine, remember."

Gourry doesn't really hear her and continues to yell for Zelgadis, out loud and inside his mind at the same time. Empty cold silence meets his senses and with it, a quiet dread as well. "Lina isn't going to be happy," Gourry finally says.

"Are you sure you're alright Gourry Dear?"

Gourry smiles down at Sylphiel, "I'm fine Sylphiel, don't worry about it."

Sylphiel continues to cook as Gourry watches, hoping that Zelgadis will speak up soon.

Amelia bursts into the room as two clenched fists of justice plead for Sylphiel's help. The three slayers waste no time in rushing down to the test chamber and Sylphiel does what she can for the crippled chimera body.

"What happened?" Gourry asks Amelia.

"Don't you know? Miss Lina put Mister Zelgadis's soul back into his body. So I was spending some time with him this morning. But, his body wasn't ready and he collapsed in the study. Luckily we were able to bring him here in time, he should be alright. He isn't going to die again." Amelia tells him as she grips a hand in determination.

Gourry's confusion is obvious, "But Amelia, Lina never put Zelgadis back in that thing, I've had him this whole time."

Amelia doesn't know what to do with this conflicting information. Would Gourry forget something like this, would he lie, or is he telling the truth.

Gourry continues. "Lina mentioned that 'that' Zelgadis," he points to the body. "Wasn't ready for the real Zelgadis."

"But-but that can't be, he was right there with me?" Amelia looks at Zelgadis's body. She knows that she wasn't dreaming, but how else do you explain her story. It's not like anyone else saw them together.

"Do you think Zelgadis can be in more than one place at a time," Gourry asks. "I mean his body is here, but he was also inside my head. Maybe he's somewhere else too."

Xellos is laughing somewhere along with the Lord of Nightmares.

"I'm pretty sure it doesn't work that way Mister Gourry." Amelia says. She is actually positive that Zelgadis can't be possessing more than one body at the same time. All of this leads to only one crossroads, a road Amelia doesn't really want to consider. If Zelgadis is inside Gourry, than that means someone else was inside Zelgadis when she was with him.

Sylphiel turns her attention towards her two companions; none of their conversation makes sense to her. She is about to ask them what they are talking about when a guard enters the room announcing lunch. The group hurries off, but the priestess is determined to get some answers.

She gets her answers, but not in the way she is expecting.

Zelgadis regains consciousness, while inside Sylphiel, right when the group settles down for their meal. Pokota is there as well but he is strangely quiet, even after Lina steals some food off his plate. The sorceress is also sporting a new set of bright yellow earrings, not that anyone notices.

"Gourry why did you trip?" Zelgadis asks as his eyes begin to focus on the food in front of him. Imagine Zelgadis's shock when he see's Gourry eating next to him.

After hearing Zelgadis's voice inside her head, Sylphiel swivels in her chair, looking right and left for the source. At this point Zelgadis is through panicking; he isn't surprised by his continued misfortune. This twisting play on his fate is getting all of the screams torn out of him for the time being. The Lord of Nightmares is going to need some new material to get more reactions from him.

Meanwhile, Zelgadis hopes that someday he'll be able to look back on this and laugh, but today there are only two people laughing.

"Sylphiel, don't panic, I'm inside of you right now," Zelgadis says.

In hindsight, Zelgadis needs to choose his words more carefully, but what's done is done. Without delay the normally quiet young woman screams, hugging herself close and searching the nearby area. Maybe she is just hearing things, or maybe she is simply going crazy. At least she hopes that these are the reasons.

Watching carefully, Xellos is quite pleased with the results. The priest notes that Zelgadis is able to gain consciousness much sooner than previous times, which means Zelgadis is getting stronger. Moreover, Xellos has now confirmed that Zelgadis can easily be manipulated while in this vulnerable state. Since he has no body to anchor him, Zelgadis freely flows from one vessel to the next. While Xellos needs to use a Hell Master's jar to transfer souls, Zelgadis can do it without a jar. One might think that Xellos is done with his experimentation, but as far as the Mazoku is concerned, he is just getting started. Little does the Mazoku know, but the Lord of Nightmares is using the monsters antics to orchestrate her own insane game with destiny.

Everyone in the room turns their attention to the screaming priestess. Gourry is the first to speak up. "You found Zelgadis! That's a relief." Leave it to the idiot swordsman to figure out what is happening.

"I-I what?" Sylphiel says stuttering.

Lina and Amelia glance at one another, each with their own worries ricocheting off the walls of their minds. Lina is wondering if the cat is out of the bag, while Amelia is now confirming her worst suspicions. The Zelgadis she talked with this morning is definitely not the Zelgadis waking up in Sylphiel.

"Looks like we have some explaining to do," Lina says.

As quickly as possible, Lina explains Zelgadis's condition to those present at the lunch table. King Phil is slightly disappointed that Amelia didn't tell him the truth, but after looking at the embarrassment on her face he decides that his daughter is doing it out of respect for her friend. King Phil admires that quality in his daughter so he lets the little fib slide. It's a good thing he doesn't remember Amelia's scream in the bathtub from yesterday.

Pokota doesn't say a word, he asks a few questions for clarification, but other than that he remains silent. He doesn't understand what happened to him earlier and he isn't about to admit his actions.

Pokota's silence doesn't stop Amelia from describing her experience though. Recounting all that she can recall, the ruffled princess explains how she was with Zelgadis this morning. Pokota is relieved that Amelia doesn't recount the exact words he spoke to her with a sigh of relief. The princess also apologizes to Zelgadis for letting his body out of the machine. At first Lina doesn't want to believe Amelia's story, but Sylphiel and Gourry back her up.

Scratching her head, Lina attempts to keep a cool head. Is the world going insane? "Zel you weren't the one with Amelia right?" Lina asks for clarities sake.

"I was with Gourry and Sylphiel the whole time," Zelgadis says through the priestess. Sylphiel is trying not to freak out, but she is doing a poor job of it. Part of her wants cast a Flow Break or Megido Flare spell to get rid of him. She doesn't want to be possessed against her will.

"Well than who was with Amelia?" Lina asks. No one answers, but Pokota is squirming in his seat. "Say Pokota, you've been strangely quiet, do you know anything?"

"Why would you say that?" Pokota says. He is trying to keep a straight face, but with everyone staring at him he is finding the task to be nearly impossible.

"Come to think of it, Mister Zelgadis's body did ask a lot of questions about you Mister Pokota." Amelia says softly thinking back on the words she shares with the possessed chimera.

Lina leans across the table and gives Pokota a suspicious glare. Luckily Pokota's interrogation is cut short by Sylphiel, who is growing impatient.

"Um, Miss Lina, I didn't ask for this," Sylphiel says. The normally docile priestess clenches her fists together in determination. Zelgadis may be a friend, but she doesn't like being in this situation at all. "Please tell me you know how to transfer him."

Lina grins slyly, as Pokota lets out a sigh of relief. He is off the hook, for now.

"Sure there is, weren't you paying attention?" Lina says. Actually Lina has left this portion of Zelgadis's story out, but Sylphiel doesn't know that. During Lina's explanation, Sylphiel is more concerned about her current predicament, than paying attention to minor details.

Lina briskly grabs Gourry by the arm and forces him inches in front of Sylphiel's face. Several hues of red erupt across her face and Gourry can't help but feel slightly flustered as well. The swordsman briefly realizes that he actually might have feelings for the priestess, but he dismisses it as irrational because Lina is forcing him to do something against his will again. As Gourry and Sylphiel's breath mingles together Zelgadis is forced to enter Gourry once again. Lina is purposefully holding her breath this time around; she isn't about to take any chances.

Xellos is tempted for a moment to tickle Lina so she sneezes or something, but decides against it. Gourry is easier to manipulate and there is the slight chance that Lina might figure out what is going on with his 'experiments' if he isn't careful.

Zelgadis's world blacks out once more.

_Authors Note: Xellos is having too much fun._


	4. Good Night

**Day Three: Good Night**

When Zelgadis comes to, Gourry is watching Lina search the library with Amelia for information about chimeras. Needless to say, the blue ghost is baffled by Lina's sudden interest.

"What's going on?" Zelgadis asks through Gourry.

Lina peers over the rims of her reading glasses and eyes Gourry carefully. Realizing that Zelgadis is awake, Lina decides to answer, while turning her attention back onto the book in front of her. "Well someone has to figure out how your body was moving on its own today. I had a couple of theories about your body being possessed that I wanted to look into. At first I figure that maybe a portion of yourself is still residing inside of your body, but we've ruled that one out. I also looked into the possibility of one of the souls that created your body possibly residing inside you, but we ruled that one out too. A chimera isn't made from living materials, so it isn't possible that, well, says a blow demon soul, has been inside of you all these years. "

Zelgadis knows the answer to these theories, but figures that Lina didn't want to wait for him to explain it to her. "How long have I been out?" Zelgadis asks instead.

"Only one hour, not nearly as long as before. Isn't that wonderful," Amelia speaks up.

"Have you talked with Pokota?" Zelgadis asks the two girls.

Lina breaks her attention away from her reading material and studies her blond companion. It seems that Lina and Zelgadis are both thinking along the same lines.

"He's preparing to return back to Taforashia," Lina finally says. "I tried to talk with him, but he is being difficult."

"Well maybe if you didn't threaten to dragon slave him, he would be more willing to talk with you," Amelia says softly. Crossing her arms, Amelia tries not to dwell on Pokota's abrupt decision to leave. Quietly, she is hoping that Pokota will stay and explain what is bothering him. His visit has been so short and she suspects the same thing Lina and Zelgadis do, but she can't figure out how such a thing is possible. How can Pokota possibly possess Mister Zelgadis's body? It shouldn't be possible.

Lina has also been looking into the possibility that Zelgadis's body has the ability to suck people into it, but her research has proven the negative. Something, or someone, is pulling the strings, but there is no way to answer these questions. No one was there except Pokota at the time, and Lina is now thinking that the prince doesn't even know what happened.

"Pokota is just too stubborn," Lina says rubbing her fingers against her throbbing temples. "It's annoying."

"Maybe I should talk with him," Gourry offers, but Lina and Amelia still think that Zelgadis is speaking. Gourry has a kind heart and doesn't like seeing his friends frustrated with one another.

"I think that is a great idea, Mister Zelgadis. I doubt he'll want to talk to me about it." Amelia says.

"I doubt you'll have any luck Zel, but hey, I'd love to see you prove me wrong," Lina says in turn.

Gourry nods and doesn't bother correcting the two girls mistake with his name, it's not like they have any way to tell the difference. Zelgadis silently agrees with Gourry's decision. No point complicating an already difficult situation. As they make their way to Pokota's room Zelgadis only needs to offer directions once to the memory challenged man.

"Pokota, it's me Gourry, can we talk?" Gourry asks through Pokota's door.

"No, there's nothing to talk about," Pokota says gruffly with the door still baring their way.

"Well you may say that, but I don't think you mean it," Gourry says. Zelgadis stays out of this conversation, Gourry is better at this kind of stuff. That and Zelgadis doesn't want to talk to a guy who possessed his body without his permission. On some levels, he can relate to Pokota, especially because of their past similarities with Rezo, but he still finds the stuffed toy to be annoying.

"Look I don't know what happened okay? One minute I was looking for Amelia and the next minute I was inside that freaky rock body . . . no offence, I know Zelgadis is inside you right now." Pokota says. "Although it was nice having real hands . . . being strong . . . it's amazing to have her look at me like that . . . Just leave me alone and Lina better drop it too!" Zelgadis is slightly flattered by Pokota's remark and takes a silent note of the prince's remark about 'her'.

Gourry doesn't say anything immediately, but he doesn't leave the other side of Pokota's door either. "I think you should stay a little longer, you just got here and Amelia doesn't want you to go. Lina is having more fun now that you're here too."

It takes awhile for Pokota to answer, but Gourry patiently waits. Zelgadis is trying to figure out how Pokota ended up inside his body and trying to work out any possible feelings the prince might have towards Amelia. Part of Zelgadis figures that Pokota likes Amelia, which is not surprising.

"Well, I guess I could stay a little longer, I still have some business to take care of at a special dinner being held tonight," Pokota says. "I'll see her at dinner."

With that Gourry leaves and Zelgadis silently wonders at Gourry's conversation ability. While Zelgadis accepts the fact that Gourry is an idiot, he also realizes that Gourry surpasses him in many other ways besides excellent swordsmanship. None of this is said between them, it goes without saying. Zelgadis is getting to know his friends better than he ever has before.

Gourry tells Lina and Amelia that Pokota is the one who was in Zelgadis's body earlier that day, but affirms that the prince is unaware of how it happened. Amelia slightly blushes as she realizes who she is really talking with earlier, while Lina rants on about how unhelpful Pokota is.

Meanwhile someone mysterious is silently watching.

The Mazoku priest takes this opportunity to make his next move; he knows the art of secrets. Give the listener some bait, in the form of a few answers, and then reel them in with something they can't have, like the truth. Now the slayers have a few answers, but not enough to satisfy.

Xellos pulls out a piece of paper with a list of experiments his master has written up for him. Experiment number one: can the ghost influence the host. Xellos used Zelgadis's dream to confirm that one. Experiment two: can another soul transfer into the ghost's original body. Although the body was weak, the experiment itself still proved successful. Experiment three: can the ghost be manipulated to enter certain bodies against its will. Xellos is secretly thrilled with the observations of this experiment. The trickster priest now knows a secret to controlling who Zelgadis possesses. All of this now leads to experiment number four, can Zelgadis safely occupy a body that isn't his own without the host soul being present.

With a cheerful bounce in his floating step, Xellos pulls out the hell masters jar once again. Now all he needs to do is patiently wait.

Lina continues to toss theories around, but none of them come to anything. Gourry is about to mention the Hell Master's Jar, but he can't remember what it is called.

While Gourry is distracted with his lack of memory, Xellos pushes one of the large book shelves to come crashing down onto Amelia. Before the princess can even scream Zelgadis takes control of Gourry's body and shoves the girl out of the way just in time. Unfortunately, this forces their bodies within close proximity to each other. The Lord of Nightmares is impressed with her Xellos puppet. The Mazoku priest is doing exactly what she wants him to and he does an excellent job messing with these peoples luck.

Amelia tries to hold her breath, but it is too late as Zelgadis silently slips into her. Gourry lifts his body off of Amelia in confusion and helps the girl to her feet. She staggers a little, but smiles up at the swordsman confirming that she is alright. Lina breaks away from the desk and eyes the two suspiciously.

"Mister Gourry is Mister Zelgadis still inside you?" Amelia asks.

"Um, let me check." Gourry says aloud as he calls out Zelgadis's name. He doesn't say it in his head but loudly shouts the name for all to hear. Lina rolls her eyes at Gourry's stupidity.

With a mischievous grin Xellos pretends to be Zelgadis.

"I'm still here," Xellos says inside Gourry's mind, using Zelgadis's voice. Gourry can't tell, because Xellos can change his form or voice into anything he wants, making it impossible to tell the difference. "But taking control took a lot out of me. I'm going to try and rest," Xellos says.

"Oh, okay," Gourry says.

"Is he still there? What did he say Mister Gourry?" Amelia asks.

"He's fine, but he's tired from forcibly taking control of my body," Gourry says.

Lina raises an eyebrow. There have been far too many coincidences taking place these last couple of days. Not only that, but why would Zelgadis be tired after doing a little control feat like that? He has shown no discomfort recently, so why now? Something doesn't smell right and it isn't the fish from lunch lingering on her breath.

"Princess Amelia, you need to get ready," A maid says as she comes into the room nearly out of breath. "You're meeting with the dignitaries is tonight remember."

"Oh no, I completely forgot," Amelia cries as she hastily leaves the room. How convenient for Amelia to forget about the important dinner.

The princess quickly prepares for dinner, while Lina feels a growing seed of unease forming in the pit of her stomach. Either that or she is getting hungry already.

Right after Amelia finishes shaking the hands of her countries dignitaries Zelgadis's stream of consciousness becomes aware of itself. Rather than tell Amelia that he is inside her, he waits and takes in his surroundings. There are a lot of older men and woman in the room, although Pokota is present as well and happens to be sitting next to him. It doesn't take long for Zelgadis to realize that Amelia is in the middle of a special dinner with important figures of her country. They are discussing future trade, economy, and even some more personal matters like wives and kids. Right as Zelgadis's astral presence becomes known to Xellos the priest makes his move.

Without a moment's hesitation Xellos uses the Hell Master's jar to remove Amelia's soul from her own body.

Zelgadis notices Amelia's soul slip away because her imposing presence over him disappears as well. As established earlier, Amelia has a strong subconscious that protects her from 'strange' imposing figures, such as Zelgadis. Now Zelgadis's prison suddenly vanishes. At this strange turn of events Zelgadis undergoes a perplexing problem. Once Amelia's soul is removed, Zelgadis moves into dominate control over Amelia, including access to her brain. For a moment, Zelgadis does not realize that Amelia is missing, because he assumes that he is Amelia! With nothing to compare himself to, the ghost's soul has no reason to assume otherwise, because Amelia does not exist.

Unlike earlier with Pokota, Zelgadis is all alone now. When Pokota was in Zelgadis's body earlier, Zelgadis was still awake and had access to his brain and body, keeping the prince from accessing Zelgadis's mind and thus keeping him from confusing himself with the chimera. That and Pokota is a bit more practiced with dealing with possession and body switching.

For a few minutes Zelgadis fills into Amelia's roll at the dinner table perfectly, although she isn't smiling as often. No one can tell that Amelia is actually missing, because Zelgadis is doing a great job of being her. He has access to all of her memories and knowledge, nearly becoming Amelia, but there is one thing that breaks this short lived spell. Zelgadis still has access to his mind, which knows that something isn't right, and that he shouldn't know these things about Amelia, because he isn't Amelia.

Like a cascading avalanche of mud and rock Zelgadis's mind crashes in on itself as his logic wins out. Zelgadis gives out a silent gasp through Amelia and clutches her head. The ghosts blue eyes quiver as they waver in and out of focus to the world around the possessed princess.

Pokota is the only one who notices and leans in towards Amelia. He doesn't want to draw attention to Amelia's obvious pain. "Amelia, are you alright?" he asks her in a concerned whisper.

Zelgadis tries to wrap his mind around his situation, Amelia is gone. She just vanished, and that just isn't possible.

"Pokota, Amelia isn't here at the moment," Zelgadis croaks back. With hands still shaking Zelgadis slowly removes them from Amelia's head and stares down at the unfinished food in front of him.

"What are you talking about," Pokota says. He is not amused in the slightest.

"Don't make me repeat myself," Zelgadis's hisses. His feelings of betrayal by Pokota's use of his body earlier today begin to resurface. Sure it isn't Pokota's fault, but the prince still didn't tell anyone and used his body to get close to someone he cares about. "It's me Zelgadis."

Pokota nearly screams out a 'what', but Zelgadis quickly clasps a delicate hand over the animal's mouth before the stuffed toy has a chance to say anything. Some of the patrons notice this strange gesture, but try to ignore them. If Zelgadis makes another odd move though, their guests will probably not be so polite. Eyeing the young prince carefully, Zelgadis removes his hand and tries to think of a way to leave this banquet politely, pushing his displeasure of the prince aside. Normally he will care less about his rude behavior, but he owes it to Amelia. The princess cares about her country and works hard to remain refined in political settings. Right now, it is one of those times.

Zelgadis searches Amelia mind carefully for some well mannered excuse he can draw upon. While he is racking Amelia's brain, he completely ignores the conversations taking place around him and is also ignoring the unfinished meal in front of him. Pokota is losing his patience. The prince doesn't like Zelgadis's attitude at the moment, but his guilt for earlier and his concern for Amelia wins out.

"Don't just sit there, we need to go and find her!" Pokota says in a harsh whisper.

"Is something wrong?" Prince Phil asks his daughter. While Lord 'what's-his- faces' story about the time he caught a bat in his tub is as interesting as his last story about his experience eating dragon cuisine, the ever caring father cannot help but notice the uncomfortable situation starting at Amelia's side of the table.

"I'm fine . . . daddy," Zelgadis says, adding the 'daddy' part at the last minute. The ghost of Zelgadis is desperately trying not to relapse into become fully Amelia again, he doesn't want to lose himself. Pokota and Prince Phil notice the discomfort from Amelia immediately, the princess has never been good about hiding her emotions and Zelgadis isn't feeling like himself at the moment.

Pokota makes his decision and comes to Zelgadis's rescue. "Amelia, was just telling me a joke," Pokota lies. "But I accidentally laughed so hard I got something on her dress. May you excuse us so I can help her clean it up?"

Zelgadis wonders if anyone is going to buy Pokota's obvious cover up story, but is surprised to find that no one objects. Instead, everyone smiles at Amelia and comments on how thoughtful Pokota is for offering to assist the princess. Before Zelgadis has the opportunity to call everyone at the table idiots, Pokota floats off of his seat and carefully guides Zelgadis out of the room by the hand. Normally Pokota would be thrilled at holding the princesses hand, but this occasion is ruined in his mind. Once they are out in the lavishly decorated hall Pokota glares at Zelgadis as the possessed girl lashes out at Pokota.

"Don't touch me!" Zelgadis says. "I don't need your help."

Pokota glares at the princess and tries not to be hurt by her harsh words. Amelia would never say something like this to him, but he still wants to be sure.

"You better not be pulling my leg and getting back at me for my behavior earlier," Pokota says, ignoring Zelgadis's rude remark. "are you really Zelgadis?"

"Amelia would never joke around about something like this," Zelgadis says through clenched teeth. The anger dissipates as one of curiosity replaces it. "And come to think of it neither would I." Zelgadis puts a finger to his chin as he says this, a common Amelia trait for when she is deep in thought.

"Then why are you acting like her?" Pokota says, nearly screaming at him.

Zelgadis rigidly lowers his hands and uncharacteristically feels the urge to point at Pokota for his rude remark. He stops himself and goes blanch as he fights the urge. Part of him wants to scream and shout at Pokota for violating his (and Amelia's) trust earlier that day, as a sense of justice boils through him, but this isn't a desire he is use too and it scares him. Trying to calm himself down, Zelgadis gathers all of his strength in an attempt to pull himself together. The ghost feels like grabbing Amelia's head in frustration.

Pokota watches in confusion and fear as the inner struggle within Amelia plays out in front of him. As Zelgadis talks to himself, his face changes depending on what he is saying to himself.

"Pokota is a fiend and must be punished,"

"He was an unfortunate casualty of circumstance."

"My body was used without my permission, to say questionable things."

"I would do the same thing in his shoes; I for one would like to know what the princess thinks of me."

"Well here's my chance to find out, I am Amelia,"

"No I am not, I am Zelgadis"

These are a few of the things he says in under a minute.

In one moment Amelia has an emotional face of justice and in the next moment it becomes a blank stoic grimace. Pokota takes a few steps back as he watches the personality battle rage. For a few minutes Pokota watches, completely terrified of the mad man in Amelia's body.

"I am Zelgadis!" The girl screams.

Finally, Zelgadis lets out an exasperated growl bringing his arms briskly to his side. In the end Zelgadis wins, much to Xellos's slight disappointment. The monster has been watching the inner battle this entire time and is clearly fascinated, but now the show is over. Zelgadis no longer runs the risk of becoming Amelia, he knows who he is and nothing is going to change that.

"We need to find Amelia," Zelgadis says. His stoic persona is reinstated, and the 'would be' princess walks by Pokota with determination in his/her step.

"So Amelia isn't inside of you?" Pokota asks in clarification. He hesitantly floats to Zelgadis's side, eyeing him carefully. Eventually the prince perches on Amelia's head, out of old habit.

Zelgadis considers smashing the stuffed toy to the ground, but after his inner turmoil battle with himself, he has no reason too. The ghost has justified Pokota's behavior from earlier and (in a way) forgiven him. Perhaps, they both have something in common now.

"I'm positive Amelia is gone, otherwise I wouldn't be struggling with personality issues," Zelgadis says bitterly.

Convinced that Amelia is now fully Zelgadis, Pokota pushes his uncertainties aside and tackles the greater issue at hand. "But it doesn't make since, why is she not inside her own body?"

"I'm not sure, but it happened right as I gained consciousness." Zelgadis says as he makes his way down to the lab. "I'm hoping that Amelia somehow ended up inside my body, otherwise . . ."

"Otherwise, what?" Pokota asks.

"If we don't find Amelia soon I doubt I'd be able to remain sane. If she isn't inside my body she may be lost in the astral plane or worse, dead." Zelgadis says. They reach Zelgadis's body and are disappointed to find it still vacant. "We don't have much time; if she's on the astral plane she will eventually fade out and die."

"There's got to be some way to locate her? Can you track her down somehow?" Pokota asks.

"Well, I've been able to track certain magical entities before, but with mixed results. Remember when we found Nama. I'd count that among my failures." Zelgadis grunts as he looks down at the ground. "But perhaps . . ." The blue ghost quickly sits on the ground and closes Amelia's eyes in concentration. An idea, helpfully provided by the Lord of Nightmares (who is currently calling herself destiny) enters Zelgadis's mind. After Zelgadis shows no sign of continuing his train of thought out loud Pokota becomes impatient. Unlike Pokota, Zelgadis doesn't speak his thoughts out loud most of the time, unlike earlier.

"What are you doing?" Pokota's words are stiff as he tries to contain his annoyance.

"I'm using my astral presence to try and reach out to Amelia and locate her." Zelgadis says in a whisper. Amelia's body starts to glow as Zelgadis taps into her body's magic pool; with a grin he then combines that magic with his own abilities. In an abstract way Zelgadis is strengthening his own version of a locator spell using his own astral body as the source. After being in so many of his friends bodies, he has come to know each of them, in a unique way. Pokota takes a few steps back as he begins to not only see, but feel the magic emitting from the possessed princess.

Hiding in a pocked of the astral plane Xellos grimaces. The chimera is progressing much quicker than he expected, in fact he is nearly certain that something is working against him. There is no logical reason for Zelgadis to suddenly become aware of his hidden potential. When Rezo promised Zelgadis a strong body, the old man wasn't kidding.

As Zelgadis's magic tendrils reach out towards Xellos, the Mazoku priest reluctantly opens the Hell Master's jar releasing Amelia. There is no point to this exercise now, Zelgadis passes the test and now Xellos needs to report his findings to his master. His master is interested and concerned about a human's ability to survive in an astral form.

As soon as Amelia's soul is released, Zelgadis grabs hold of her and guides the flickering soul back to its body. Amelia's body sways as her soul is reunited with herself and falls to the ground. Rushing to the princesses' side, Pokota gently shakes her by the shoulders.

"Zelgadis? Zelgadis? Did it work? What's going on?" Pokota asks as he shakes her. The prince is impressed and is genuinely concerned about Amelia _and_ Zelgadis.

"huh," Amelia blinks her eyes a couple of times as she slowly raises herself into a sitting position. "Mister Pokota why aren't we at the dinner?" She holds her head tenderly in a feeble attempt to fight off a splitting headache. Immediately after Amelia regains her body, Zelgadis is shoved back into a corner, strangled by Amelia's overbearing consciousness.

Pokota smiles at the confused princess and places a reassuring ear-hand on one of her shoulders. "I'm just glad you're back," he says. "Zelgadis ended up inside your body and your soul somehow got lost. He was able to find you and bring you back," Pokota explains.

"You mean . . ." Amelia doesn't finish as Zelgadis prods inside her to make himself known. He is hoping that Amelia will back off.

"Thank you," Amelia says gratefully. "Both of you."

Jealousy bites at the men's souls.

After all of that is settled, Amelia decides to stop by Gourry and pass off Zelgadis once again. Needless to say, Zelgadis is slightly offended by this. Everyone wants to get rid of him it seems. While he can understand the girl's reasons, Zelgadis is becoming irritated by it slightly. All of this talk about helping him and being his friends but do they mean it? While he has gotten to know each of them so well, none of them seem to know him any better. This isn't true of course, but Zelgadis is feeling bitter at the moment.

Once safely inside Gourry, Amelia and Pokota go back to their dinner together. When Zelgadis comes too, Lina, Sylphiel and Gourry are enjoying each other's company.

"Hey Zelgadis is back," Gourry says as the soldier feels the slumbering ghost stir inside him.

"You're getting use to this aren't you?" Zelgadis mumbles in Gourry's ear.

"You were only out for about half an hour that time," Lina says. "Congratulations my ghost friend, we should celebrate."

Zelgadis takes control of Gourry momentarily in order to glare at Lina's poor humor.

"I just checked on your body, Zelgadis," Sylphiel speaks up. "I'm happy to say that it is making progress even after the stress from earlier today. Your body is quite resilient."

"Yeah I guess it is," Zelgadis says in a mumble out of Gourry's mouth.

"So do you mind telling us what happened with Amelia," Lina asks. "Pokota and your little princess didn't have time to explain it to us."

Ignoring Lina's jab, Zelgadis quickly explains what happened. Lina and Sylphiel listen intently and Zelgadis is surprised that Lina doesn't bother interrupting him. Lina is silent, only at one point does her face furrows into a frown, deep in thought. When Zelgadis is done, no one immediately responds, until Lina see's a golden opportunity for a joke.

"Looks like Amelia and Pokota are getting cozy," Lina says playfully.

"I'm not in the mood," Zelgadis says tartly with Gourry trying to sooth the chimera's embarrassment. "Doesn't matter anyway."

No one says anything for a moment until Gourry asks a question.

"So, how did Amelia get out of her own body," He asks.

As soon as Gourry takes another breath Zelgadis answers. It's hard sharing a mouth and lungs with someone. "I don't know? I suppose I may have accidently pushed her out when I regained consciousness."

"But if that was the case, why hasn't it happened any other time," Lina points out. "I hate to say this, but I feel like someone is pulling strings."

"What are you implying," Zelgadis asks.

"Think about it, you haven't been getting worse at this possession business, you have been getting better. Why would you make such a mistake as to push Amelia out of her own body?" Lina says, before anyone can respond she continues. "And what about that 'accident' in the library? Obviously you transferred into Amelia when you saved her from getting smashed. That book case shouldn't have fallen. Those things weigh a ton, and it just happened to choose that moment to fall? Not only that, but the book case just happened to also be the one that Amelia was standing next too. Doesn't that seem odd to you?" Lina says. She makes a seemingly ridiculous theory sound so simple and obvious when looking back.

"But Lina," Gourry says. "Wasn't Zelgadis still inside me after that?" The man scratches his head as he desperately tries to remember this event that he was supposedly a part of.

"Which only proves my point!" Lina says as she stands to her feet. "Gourry, you don't hear things, so you wouldn't lie about hearing Zelgadis's voice. But when Zelgadis told his story, he never mentioned being aware at that time."

Gourry's face changes into a look of realization as Zelgadis's emotions show through. "You're right . . . I remember rescuing Amelia from the shelf, but after that I awoke in the dining hall. But that would mean . . ."

Lina nods solemnly as Sylphiel's eyes widen. "Someone is taking advantage of Zelgadis's condition." Sylphiel says in awe.

"Precisely, and not only that," Lina says and everyone look at her in slight remorse. How can there be more? Isn't it bad enough already? "Whoever this person is they aren't just fooling around with Zelgadis, they are also messing with the rest of us too. I bet this person is the same person who transferred Pokota into Zelgadis's body."

Zelgadis clenches Gourry's fists and grinds his teeth together. He despises being used. Why do people find such joy in controlling him! Whoever is doing this to him has been making his ghost like life a living nightmare, but it has also made him stronger. Zelgadis relaxes the human hands in front of him and gazes down at them. Gourry doesn't say a word, but let's Zelgadis ponder unspoken thoughts in peace. If none of this happened, Zelgadis is the same rock hard and sensitive chimera unaware of his strong astral body, thanks to the blow demon part of him. Moreover, after each 'accident' the 'ghost' Zelgadis is growing in knowledge and power. A part of him enjoys this power.

As Lina's knowledge sinks into the group, Sylphiel remembers another odd moment that validates Lina's point even further. "Come to think of it, the accident that led to Zelgadis's transfer inside of my body is also . . . a bit strange. Gourry dear, fell on top of me, he tripped. Gourry dear never trips he's . . ."

"With his incredibly skills Gourry never falls, he isn't clumsy and only falls when I hit him myself," Lina says finishing Sylphiel's train of thought. After a swift pause Lina grows a sprout of anger though, "He fell ON TOP of you?" She nearly shouts.

Sylphiel blushes hard, "Well, um, yes."

"How else could it have happened?" Zelgadis asks through Gourry out loud, he is still silently musing on his new found abilities and his misfortune. "You didn't seem to mind Gourry and Sylphiel getting close when you transferred me back into Gourry just after that."

Now it is Lina's turn to blush. This is revenge for Lina's quip about Amelia, Pokota, and himself earlier. "Well, it's just that it isn't like Gourry to be so forward," Lina says.

"Oh really," Zelgadis gives a mischievous grin as he notes Lina's red face. He can't pass this up, Zelgadis is feeling a bit more empowered at this moment anyway. Whenever Zelgadis feels this power he has a tendency to do rash things.

For fun, in a magical moment Lina will now list a few of Zelgadis's rash tendencies. To start there is the time when Zelgadis faced off against Amelia in the country of Zoana for a needless cure lead. A cure lead that ended in a dragon slave. Not only that, but in Atlas city he happily fights a sorcerer where he earns the name "the heartless mystical swordsman," a name he cherishes to this day. Then there is the time he faces off with Jillas and his goons in a western shoot off of epic proportions. And let's not forget the most recent example, when Zelgadis successfully captures Pokota like a wild animal in a cage. These are just a few of many moments in which Zelgadis has a rush of power and enjoys the pain and humiliation of others. With that, Lina's magical moment is concluded and we bring you back to your normal programming.

Zelgadis stands and saunters towards a currently floundering Lina. Gourry let's Zelgadis walk towards Lina, having no idea what the crafty chimera is thinking. Zelgadis knows that he only has a short window of opportunity here.

"Lina," Zelgadis says as he gently places a hand on her shoulder. Tenderly Zelgadis pushes her down back into her chair and leans over her, their faces inches away from each other. Lina really does look pretty, red blazing eye and hair to match. Like a torch that will never extinguish, but Zelgadis tries to push such thoughts from his mind. "I didn't realize it would bother you so much?" Zelgadis says as Gourry passively watches in awe.

Sylphiel goes red, "G-Gourry dear, or is it . . ." Sylphiel can't finish her sentence as Zelgadis closes the gap between Gourry and Lina.

That does it.

In a flash Lina wakes from her stupor and with a Viking scream Lina launches a fist of fury into Gourry's face. Zelgadis doesn't feel Lina's fist as he comfortably slides into Lina's body. The red head is so upset, that the possibility of Zelgadis transferring inside her body doesn't even cross her mind.

"You idiots!" Lina screams at Gourry's dazed form sprawled out across the floor. "You two are horrible and I don't care whose fault it was." Lina briskly leaves the room and slams the door behind her. Part of Lina is still confused about her feelings towards Gourry, she knows that Sylphiel likes Gourry, but she doesn't want to admit that this knowledge bothers her slightly. Another part of Lina just doesn't care. 'Teenage love, they say it never lasts.'*

In frustration, Lina makes her way to her room and gets ready for bed. She is thankful that today is finally over, maybe Zelgadis's body will be completely healed tomorrow and all of this insanity will end. As she plops into bed Zelgadis silently waits, he doesn't want Lina to know that he is inside her, so he forces himself to remain in a dormant state as both souls fall asleep.

Zelgadis wants to be inside Lina for a simple reason. Whoever knows his secret must be powerful and there is only one person able to fight off that kind of threat. That person is Lina. With access to both magical pools, Lina will be unstoppable. While Lina is more powerful, Zelgadis has a larger magic supply than she does.

Why go through all the trouble, especially playing with Lina's emotions? Zelgadis figures that Lina wouldn't agree to his plan willingly, so he maneuvers his way into her without anyone's knowledge. And if his friends don't know, than his enemy certainly won't figure it out. The chimera can't help but feel proud of his shrewd achievement and the Lord of Nightmares is also thrilled at the outcome. She didn't even have to intervene much this time around. Humans are taking on a new interest.

_Authors Note: Playing with some emotions in this, but it was bound to happen. I tried to avoid it, but the first version of this story read awkward without some emotion checks._


	5. Welcome Back

_Author's Note: I hope this is the right version of this chapter. My laptop just died and I'm glad that I backed everything up._

**Day Four: Welcome Back**

Yawning comfortably Lina awakens quite refreshed and ready for a new day. Zelgadis isn't use to sleeping in, so his conscious is a bit sluggish as Lina dresses herself. It doesn't take her long to figure out that she isn't alone though.

Rather than scream, Lina attacks the soul quietly residing inside her. Zelgadis is thankful that Lina doesn't know any holy spells for displacing souls otherwise he would be in trouble. Imagine Lina putting the chimera in a head lock, while he sputters on some nonsense about working together.

"We're going straight downstairs to your body and getting rid of this problem," Lina stomps out of her room slamming the door behind her.

"Without having breakfast first?" Zelgadis asks in puzzlement.

Hastily she stops and swiftly turns towards the kitchen, she isn't going to let Zelgadis ruin her meal time. As they settle down for their meal everyone is well aware of Lina's foul mood. Even Phil knows better than to question the young girl's behavior. The red head doesn't even bother looking up at any of them as she devours the delicious sausage and bacon at the same time. Gourry is concerned that she is mad at him, even though he isn't quite sure why she would be mad at him. Last night's event is fuzzy in his mind. It doesn't take him long to discover that Zelgadis isn't inside of him. Now it is his turn to become uncomfortable. No wonder Lina's angry; she must know that Gourry lost Zelgadis again. For an idiot, he knows Lina extremely well.

Amelia finds the courage to ask Lina what is on everyone's mind. "Miss Lina, are you alright?"

"No I am not alright!" Lina says immediately. "Zelgadis got cute last night and decided to transfer inside of me without my permission! Zelgadis when you get your body back you are so dead! You thought you were dead before, but this time I'll make sure you're really dead."

"Miss Lina, I'm sure it was an accident," Amelia says as she tries to calm Lina down.

"It was no accident Amelia, he was fully aware of what he was doing!" Lina says murderously stabbing at her plate and gorging down the contents at the edge of her fork. Zelgadis is starting to feel mentally sick with all the food going down his throat. It doesn't take long for the ill feeling to affect Lina as well, forcing her slow down her food rampage. "I hate this!"

"He must have had a good reason," Amelia says as she desperately tries to defend her ghost friend. Last night he saved her life, as far as she is concerned Lina's behavior is far from acceptable towards a fellow comrade who is stranded in other people's bodies. Someone is starting to figure out how Zelgadis might be feeling at the moment.

"I do have a good reason," Zelgadis says in Lina's mind. "And if you would just stop and listen I will gladly explain it to you."

"All right we're all ears," Lina says folding her arms across her chest. "Tell everyone what your plan is."

With an exasperated sigh Zelgadis takes control of Lina and tells everyone why he made his decision. With two sets of abilities Lina is now twice, if not three, times as powerful as before. He also takes this opportunity to fill Pokota, Prince Phil and Amelia in on their discovery about a mysterious puppet master ruining his and, in turn, their lives.

"This is most unjust; whoever has the gull to take advantage of a defenseless soul deserves to be swiftly dealt with using a fist of righteous fury," Amelia says standing from the table as the virtuous blood of her cause springs forth. "And who better to execute such a blow than the fiery fury of Miss Lina."

Lina glares at Amelia and shakes her head. "Look I doubt it's going to come down to that, as soon as Zelgadis gets his body back this soul swapping business will be over with. The sooner we do that, the sooner I can leave this circus. By the way, did you check on Zelgadis's body Sylphiel?"

The priestess, who has been paying careful attention than entire time, nods her head. "Yes Miss Lina, his body should be completely healed in a couple of hours." Sylphiel says.

"Can you speed it along a little?" Lina asks. She is in a hurry.

"Uh, well, I suppose it couldn't hurt. His body is already quite durable for being a chimera, I'm sure a little . . . push wouldn't do much harm." Sylphiel says while only showing the slightest hesitation in her twinkling eyes.

"Alright than, let's get going," Lina says nearly jumping from her seat and grabbing Sylphiel by the arm. In a mad dash the red head drags the startled priestess out of the room.

"Hey, wait for me!" Gourry cries as he chases after his two girls.

Zelgadis tries to ignore Lina's pounding footsteps as he concentrates on the world around him, reaching out slightly with his astral presence. Something feels wrong to him; he can sense something dark shivering up his transparent spine. "Lina please stop, something is coming,"

Lina doesn't stop running, but she knows better than to completely ignore her counterpart. "What's wrong," she thinks to him.

"I don't know," Zelgadis replies honestly.

"Than what better way to find out than to just keep running," Lina says.

"It could be a trap," Zelgadis reminds her.

"And when has that ever stopped me before?" Lina says with a chuckle lingering at the end of her thought.

He smiles, no matter what the situation; Lina will always be ready to face it head on.

When they get to the lab, Lina briskly comes to a halt as she searches the lab for anything suspicious. Sylphiel takes the time to catch her breath, hardly taking notice of Lina's suddenly strange behavior.

"Are you ready, Sylphiel?" Lina gently asks still eyeing the room.

"Y-yes, just leave it to me," Sylphiel says as she walks up to the machine and starts the healing process.

The other slayers enter the room and quietly watch the priestess work. Each of the slayers are lost in their own thoughts as they mull over how the last few days have affected them. Amelia is hopeful, and it shines through on her face. Perhaps this latest experiment will show Zelgadis that he doesn't need a cure.

Prince Phil stays in the lab for a time, but doesn't remain long, leaving in order to attend to business. He doesn't bother Amelia though. Leaving his daughter in the company of her cherished friends is something he doesn't want to disturb.

Pokota has mixed feelings over the affair, but he is glad that all of this will be over soon. The prince has a new found determination as well; he knows who he is more than ever after his tangle in Zelgadis's form and he is going to fight for something more.

Meanwhile, Gourry is worried; something doesn't feel right at the moment. If these last few days have taught him anything about himself, he isn't thinking about it right now.

It doesn't take long for Sylphiel to finish, giving her companions a nod as she turns to face them. "I think that should do it." Sylphiel says. Amelia begins to remove parts of the machine from Zelgadis's body and steps back when she is done, giving Lina and Zelgadis an encouraging smile.

As Lina starts walking up to Zelgadis's body, the bodiless soul cannot help but feel concerned. The ever growing sense of foreboding has steadily been rising since they entered the room. Now it is nearly suffocating him, screaming at him.

"Lina . . ." Zelgadis says to Lina's mind forcing Lina to stop her casual walk towards his body.

"What's wrong now?" Lina hisses back at him, but is cut short when Zelgadis's body stirs in front of her. Lina staggers back as the other slayers quickly come to her side, readying themselves for anything.

The blue form flexes its fingers as the body begins to stir. With a deep breath Zelgadis's body takes in the air around it with a calm and serene expression on its face. After a frightening pause the creature opens its eyes and begins to walk towards the slayers. "Well I must say that I've never breathed air like this before, what a truly pleasing experience." He glints his eyes at Lina with arms remaining lax at his sides.

"Who are you?" Amelia cries as she points at the from in front of her. "How dare you take control of a body that is not your own!"

Pokota slightly flinches at what Amelia says, trying to push away yesterday from him mind.

"Honestly, Miss Amelia, I could care less about this body, what I want is right over there," He says as he points to Lina. "You didn't think you could hide from me Zelgadis, did you?"

"Answer the question," Lina barks back. "Who are you!"

"Who? Oh is it that you don't recognize me? What a shame Miss Lina and here I thought you were a sorcerer genius." The form says. Lina isn't amused. When the others prepare their weapons and spells, Zelgadis body raises its hands in a sign of innocence. "Now, now, don't be like that. I was just playing with you. How about I give you a hint."

"Well what's the hint," Pokota asks unwisely. He wants to know who has been messing with them.

The blue body raises one finger and starts to wave it as he closes one eye at them. "That is a secret."

Everyone glares and Lina muffles a silent curse under her breath. Inside Lina, Zelgadis is boiling with anger.

"Now I have my order Miss Lina, so I would appreciate it if you didn't retaliate. I have no interest in fighting you." Xellos says through Zelgadis's icy voice, while closing his eyes.

"This is unfair Mister Xellos, give back Mister Zelgadis's body, it isn't yours," Amelia says as she points a finger again in Xellos direction. Said Mazoku ignores the princess, carefully eyeing Lina through closed eyes. He not only resembles Xellos at the moment, but has a disturbing likeness to Rezo the red priest with his eyes closed.

"Well, what will it be Miss Lina?" Xellos asks again.

Lina puts her hands on her hips as she shifts her weight onto her left leg. "And what exactly do you want me to do."

"Why, I want you to simply return Zelgadis to his body, like you were going to do just now." Xellos says simply.

Lina raises an eye brow, "but why bother taking Zelgadis's body if we were going to give you what you wanted in the first place? You want to over shadow Zelgadis's soul, which makes me wonder why you bothered making yourself known. You could have just waited silently inside Zelgadis until I released him."

Xellos doesn't respond, instead he just smiles at Lina.

Zelgadis speaks up inside Lina, "He needs our permission, Lina. If Xellos wants something from me he simply can't just take it, it's not like he wants us dead."

"Just like a pledge stone," Lina says back to Zelgadis.

"Yes," Zelgadis says simply. Actually Xellos only needs Zelgadis's permission, and Zelgadis knows that. But Zelgadis also realizes that he is dependent on Lina, the decision will need to be both of theirs, to an extent.

"Then my answer is obvious," Lina thinks to herself and Zelgadis. "Well Xellos," she says out loud. "Before I agree or disagree at least answer me this. . . What will happen to Zelgadis if I hand him over?"

"That is a secret," Xellos says and chooses to open his eyes slightly at this moment.

Lina's once eager need to get rid of Zelgadis is completely gone. She may be stubborn, selfish, and impolite at times, but she doesn't sell out her friends if it means killing them. "Then the answer is no, Ray Wing!" Lina cries as she flies from the room. The other Slayers begin to attack Xellos, but each of them is easily thrown back by the Mazoku priest. He doesn't kill them, but they are in no position to move either. Amelia desperately begins to sing the life is wonderful song and Xellos calmly smiles down at her.

"How beautiful, and yes your right life is wonderful, for me at least." Xellos says looking down at her.

"B-but why?" Amelia says as she struggles to breath.

"Well, I have a human body at the moment, so your happy song won't work on me as effectively." Xellos happily says.

"But why are you doing this?" Amelia continues undeterred.

"Well, I don't want to lie to you Amelia so I will merely say that I just can't tell you. Orders are orders, it isn't anything personal." Xellos says. "Now if you excuse me I have a red fox to hunt."

Meanwhile, Lina is flying as fast as she can out of the palace and out into the city of Seyruun. "Can we take him Zel," Lina asks.

"Even with our combined power, I don't believe that it is possible." Zelgadis replies bitterly.

"Oh, come on Zel! Don't be like that," Lina says in a reprimanding tone.

"This guy almost took out the entire dragon race with one finger Lina!"

"What happened to the guy who was telling me that working together was a good idea?"

"That was before I knew that the enemy was Xellos! That and you're the one who has been trying to get rid of me" Zelgadis shouts at her as his betrayal becomes apparent. He can't hide it forever.

"At this point we don't have a choice Zel, we either stand and fight or run for the rest of our lives. I am not about to run and I think we stand a chance, even if it is slim. Don't make me give my 'one percent' chance speech again." Lina winks an eye as if Zelgadis can see her. "As for 'getting rid of you' Zel, don't give me that trash. You're my friend and I sure as hell would never let a friend die, it's happened before and we all know what happened because of it . . . We are in this together Zel, no matter what."

After a short pause Zelgadis responds after Lina's words sink in. "Alright, we're going to need to work together on this,"

"Right," Lina says lowering to the ground just outside the city of Seyruun. Zelgadis puts down the wall separating his astral presence and magic pool from Lina. The power astounds Lina; his magic pool is enormous in comparison to hers. He even allows Lina some access into his mind, but only admittance to his abundant knowledge of spells.

"Decided to stop running?" Xellos appears with demon speed in front of Lina.

"Yeah, are you ready to play?" Lina launches a fireball spell, one after another. Lina doesn't have to say the spell because Zelgadis is saying it for her.

Xellos easily dodges, but then she launches a Raw Tilt directly into the chimera form. Xellos screams out as he is thrown back, but then loops back towards them with an elegant flip. "Just kidding," Quicker than the eye can see Xellos narrowly eludes the powerful astral spell.

"Elmekia Flame," Lina cries, as a blindingly powerful light attack swings towards the now flying chimera. At the last moment the chimera races straight up to Lina preparing to punch her in the stomach. Xellos doesn't get the chance, as Zelgadis launches a burst flare at his own body, vaguely hoping that it will not destroy his body.

The spell directly hits Xellos, enveloping him in colorful hues of intense flames. The spell is powerful enough to melt rock golems and Lina knows this. She is about to complain to Zelgadis for casting such a dangerous spell on his own body, when she hears and feels a silent scream emitting from Zelgadis's presence.

The flames disappear as Xellos smiles a malicious grin at Lina. "Did you figure it out?" He laughs. "Part of Zelgadis is still connected to his body, to his mind in particular. If you do any life threatening damage to me Zelgadis will die."

"I'm well aware of that," Lina says as she prepares another spell. "But we aren't trying to kill Zelgadis; we're just trying to push you out."

"Of course," Xellos says as he launches towards Lina once more. The Mazoku priest isn't using any spells on Lina, because he doesn't want to hurt Zelgadis. He has to be careful with this delicate flower, all Xellos has to do is get close enough to breath in her air.

As the two combatants fight one another, Xellos gets another idea to help speed along this energetic battle. "Zelgadis, if you want Lina to live stop fighting," Xellos says into Zelgadis mind.

Zelgadis tries not to be surprised by the nasal voice entering his mind.

"You wouldn't!" Zelgadis screams back inside him.

"Would I," Xellos teases him, before continuing. "I honestly don't want to hurt either of you. Lina is my favorite human, but you are giving me little choice in this matter. It would be much easier to kill her, that way your soul would immediately return to your body."

Zelgadis doesn't immediately respond, but eventually his raspy voice answers. "Come closer and you'll get my answer," Lina is unaware of the conversation taking place, but Zelgadis does tell her to let Xellos come closer.

"Are you insane?" Lina asks.

"You have only one shot with the Ragna Blade, which is our last chance." Zelgadis says.

"But why would Xellos be so stupid to come that close?" Lina says.

"He isn't, but he thinks that I'm about to give up,"

"No one is giving up," Lina says and with calm determination recites the spell inside her mind. "Sword of the cold, dark void, free yourself from the heaven's bonds. Become one with my power one with my body and let us walk the path of destruction together. Power that can smash even the souls of the gods!"

The spell flies like an untamed swarm from Lina's hand as she launches it at Xellos in her haste. With horror she realizes almost too late that this spell will certainly kill Zelgadis. She stops and releases the spell, causing it to break and fly off in every direction. Zelgadis casts a protection spell, shielding Lina from the untamed attack.

"Why did you stop," Zelgadis asks as pain streak through him. His past bitterness towards Lina is now completely gone. He doesn't want to see her dead because of him.

"I was about to kill you!" Lina screams at him.

He will protect the ones he cares about with everything he has. That's what he does. He once did it for Rezo, he's done it for Amelia and now he is doing it for Lina. "What happened to never giving up?" Zelgadis says instead.

"That's not what I meant and you know it!"

Xellos carefully gets to his feet; Zelgadis's body took on the full force of the broken spell. While it didn't kill him, it still did a lot of damage. Xellos can't let this body die; he needs it to complete his plans. The reason is simple. Not only is it needed for housing Zelgadis, but Xellos cannot breathe like humans, yet Zelgadis's body can. He cannot capture Zelgadis's soul without a living and 'breathing' body.

Lina launches another Raw Tilt and then tries out a Megido Flare spell. It is a spell Zelgadis has seen Amelia use and is one of the spells stored up in his memory banks. The spell works well on people who are possessed.

Xellos leaves Zelgadis's body of his own free will momentarily, but re-enters the body after the spell is cast and steadily walks towards Lina, undeterred. The Mazoku is tired of playing around.

Lina stumbles to remain on her feet as she uses the last of Zelgadis's magic pool for the moment. His pool isn't depleted, but unlike Lina it can only be used in spurts. She only has enough energy for one large spell.

Xellos roughly grabs Lina by the shoulders and gently squeezes, slowly beginning to crush her using Zelgadis rock stone strength. Lina cries out in pain before she has the chance to complete her last spell. Zelgadis doesn't want to use the last of Lina's magic, but he also doesn't like the overwhelming pain he is experiencing right now either. Especially at the hand of his own monstrous body, this is working well against Zelgadis's psyche.

"Stop!" Zelgadis screams at Xellos through his mind.

"Don't make it sound like I'm the bad guy, you're the one refusing to come quietly. I told you that I have no desire to hurt either of you," Xellos says back using Zelgadis's own cold voice.

Xellos presses closer to Lina, but she holds her breath willing herself not to breath, trying to concentrate on one more spell. The monster in Zelgadis's body continues to grip Lina's shoulders, but she refuses to open her mouth.

"Fine, take me, just don't hurt her anymore," Zelgadis says in desperation and pain inside his mind. Everything Lina is feeling he feels too.

"But she is holding her breath," Xellos reminds him.

Zelgadis is finding it difficult to concentrate as the pain racks Lina's body so he cannot take control and breathe for her. "You're a monster you figure it out!" Zelgadis says.

"Well, if you insist," Xellos says. Relaxing his grip on Lina's shoulders Xellos gently presses Zelgadis's hard crisp lips onto Lina's mouth as he gives her a solid kiss.

Lina is shocked; forcing her to let go of the air she is holding back and in turn begins gasping for air between his lips. His lips are warm, and smooth much to Lina's surprise, but she does feel a slight bruise threatening to form.

The distraction is all Xellos needs as Lina remembers what she is suppose to be doing. Desperately, Lina tries to hold onto Zelgadis as he slips out of her. It feels like part of her mind is being ripped apart as his mind leaves, since they were mingled together during the battle. Confusion quickly overwhelms her.

Searching for a mind to grasp, Lina stumbles in the dark before falling into a sea of gold.

Xellos releases their kiss and lets Lina fall to her knees. "Looks like I win," Xellos says solemnly. The sorceress doesn't respond, just stares straight ahead as her minds thoughts bounce off the fortification inside her in a chaotic frenzy. Threatening to break it apart.

As Xellos carefully confines Zelgadis inside himself he turns his attention back to Lina. "Miss Lina, are you alright?" Xellos asks, he doesn't like her expression, Lina isn't in it.

When Lina doesn't respond Xellos becomes slightly concerned, his master is very clear in her orders, that she doesn't want any harm coming to Lina. The one that is nether dark or light, but something in-between.

"I promise that Zelgadis will be fine, after some time we might even give him back. We just need to make sure he isn't a threat." Xellos says truthfully. Lina remains silent and Xellos steps up to her tilting her head upward to see her eyes clearly.

At first nothing seems out of the ordinary, but as Lina's mind slips into darkness Xellos steps back in genuine fear. Lina's eyes and hair turn a startling gold.

"And to think, you thought that you were the one pulling their strings this entire time," the Lord of Nightmares says through her human vessel.

Xellos wants to run away, but he knows better, and instead he crumbles at her feet. He has only one chance now, if he wishes to live. He doesn't want to die, yet. He still has a mission.

She doesn't smile at him, merely gazes at him curiously. It is impossible to read her intentions at the moment; the Lord of Nightmares is a capricious god. "I've been watching these children closely ever since Zelgadis died, but I stirred up fate to bring him back." The Lord of Nightmares doesn't even bother explaining why she interfered in the first place, she doesn't need a reason. But now she does, which is why she puts an end to her own game. She takes a step forward and thrusts one of her glowing hands inside Zelgadis's body. The chimera form contorts in a silent scream as Xellos's body is forcibly pulled out of Zelgadis. Both figures crumble to the ground next to each other, but Xellos is conscious unlike Zelgadis.

"It is mine to give, and mine to take away," the lord continues. "You amuse me Xellos so you will live today, but you will need to work harder the next time you tamper with a unique astral soul such as this chimera. Perhaps another day, but I request that you give fair warning to my puppet, your master. " Her words leave no room for argument and her request is obviously a demand.

Xellos manages to open his eyes and studies the Lord of Nightmares residing in her human counterpart. His masters worse fears have been realized, Lina Inverse seems to be more than just a powerful sorceress who can summon the Lord of Nightmares, Lina also happens to actually be the Lord of Nightmares vessel.

"Destiny and fate have served their purpose for my momentary amusement, things will now be returned to as they should be. Remember this day well, Mazoku general priest. I have a plan for these Slayers and chaos will be their controller. It would be wise to also note that I have special intentions for these two vessels in particular," She smiles down at Xellos. "Maybe your plans will coincide with mine." With this said the Lord of Nightmares vanishes and Lina's body gently floats to the ground, her hair turning a brilliant shade of white. Xellos doesn't move because he has a lot to think about.

"Miss Lina, Mister Zelgadis!" Amelia shouts as she comes running down the road closely followed by her companions. The group is following the smoke rising from the forest in order to find their friends, there is little doubt that the smoke is from Lina and Zelgadis.

Gourry and Sylphiel run to Lina's side as Amelia and Pokota knell down next to Zelgadis.

"What did you do to them?" Pokota demands as he glares at the Mazoku priest lying on the ground. The monster is just starring at the sky with a stupid smile on his face.

Sitting up, Xellos smiles down at him with his eyes closed once more. "Why, I didn't do anything. Zelgadis and Lina are just tired from their fight. It seems I've made a critical mistake in my tactics these last few days."

"Then . . . you admit that you were wrong Mister Xellos," Amelia asks tentatively.

"Yes, it seems I have been. I apologize for my behavior." Xellos says honestly, he doesn't lie, but he isn't saying it because he has a conscience. He knows better than to anger the Lord of Nightmares any further.

The conscious members gawk at the priest and before Amelia can congratulate Xellos on making a decisive turn to the side of good Xellos vanishes, leaving Amelia's beautiful speech unsaid.

The friends bring Lina and Zelgadis back to the palace and before long the two victors are furiously attacking a meal prepared just for them. The cook is backstage crying, because the last few days have been horrible for him, preparing unthinkable amounts of food.

It is strange watching Zelgadis actually fight for food, but considering the fact that Lina used up most of his nearly infinite magic pool on impressive high level spells it shouldn't be surprising. That and Zelgadis's body is starving considering it hasn't eaten anything solid in four days. But the friends watch happily and don't complain. They are thrilled that this latest adventure is finally over.

Zelgadis is glad to be alive, and is only mildly concerned about finding a cure now. His friends may be annoying and occasionally unsympathetic, but he couldn't have asked for anything less. After being a ghost, he knows that they actually do care about him; it's only understandable that they don't want him living inside of them. And through it all he now knows himself a little better thanks to them.

_As the story comes to a close the Lord of Nightmares actually feels a twinge of something one might call joy. What started out as a game has actually turned out to be something important to her. The Slayers will need all of their knowledge in the coming days, to fight against the growing force inevitably waiting at their door step. No matter how ridicules or unexpected, the Slayers 'must' be ready. Perhaps even the Lord of Nightmares herself will play a new game another day. And she might play the villain._

The End.

_Authors Notes: _

_The original version of this story was only a couple of pages long, but the idea grew quickly from there. I also didn't intend the story to wander through countless couple possibilities. I hope the couplings did not anger anyone; I tried to keep it loose and fun, free for the reader to come to their own conclusions. I wouldn't be surprised if my own biases came through though._

_I also would actually love to do a sequel for this someday. I feel like the story is just beginning. So many possibilities._


End file.
